Psychomanteum
by TheRedEnigma
Summary: When Dante brings a mirror into his shop, he never expected it to do anything more than collect dust. He only wanted to find out how to destroy it. Things are never simple for the devil hunter. Especially when his reflection isn't truly his. Now he must figure out the mirror while fixing the one thing that made him cry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I fold," a grin spread across the little girl's face.

"How is it that whenever I have a good hand you fold," the man sighed as he tossed his cards down.

"Oh Dante, you're so obvious with your tells. That and the mirror showing your hand," Patty grinned as she counted her chips.

"What," Dante flipped around. "Damn it!"

"Don't swear," Patty glared.

"Whatever," Dante groaned and leaned back on his sofa.

"Dante! What about my ice-cream," Patty demanded.

"What about it," he laid his head back.

"You owe me," she crossed her arms.

"Hey I'm an injured man," he pointed to his chest. That had once sported a huge hole.

"I don't care if you're a dead man," Patty stood up. Dante held up his hand to signal for her to stop. He then reached into his pocket and produced a jingling object.

"Your keys?"

"You want ice-cream? Drive yourself there," he grinned at Patty who had puffed out her cheeks.

"Dante!" He jingled the keys again.

"What's wrong? The big bad poker player can't drive yet," he snickered and tossed his keys in the air and caught it. She glared at him. "Looks like I win for now," he smirked as he replaced his keys.

"Humph," Patty sat back down and refused to look at Dante. Dante shrugged and laid back to take a nap. A demented look overcame over Patty.

"I bet your brother would honor his deals." Dante shot back up.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me perfectly clear."

"Where did you hear about him?"

"Lady, Trish and I went to the mall together," Patty smiled.

"Great," Dante brooded.

"It was fun. They insisted that I use this address for my tab," Dante looked at Patty in horror.

"How much," he asked.

"I lost count after a thousand," she replied thoughtfully. Dante slammed his hands on the table and looked at Patty with fear.

"You owe me a lot of ice-creams. So I decided to use this as payment instead," she smiled happily.

"Ugh."

"So what's up with that mirror anyway," Patty looked at the object in question. Dante looked over his shoulder at the mirror.

"It's from a old house," he trailed off. Patty rose up and wandered over to it.

"It's very pretty," she reached out and to touch it only to be stopped by Dante.

"It's expensive. So don't touch it."

"Why would you have something this fancy in a dump like this," she complained. "This mirror is amazing!" The mirror hung on the wall. The hand carved frame displayed a heavenly scene of roses and cherubim. This angelic frame proudly held the mirror. Nothing could be said for the glass itself. The mercury in the glass's backing had left a black fog around its edges. Patty looked at her reflection and scowled.

"Couldn't you replace the glass," she turned to face Dante in an annoyed manner.

"I guess I couldn't afford it after all of the shopping excursions," he drawled out.

"In other words you are just too cheap," she glared.

"You caught me," he held his hands up in submission. "Just don't touch it," he ordered.

"Please you already told me that," she looked back at the mirror. "Hey Dante doesn't your reflection seem strange to you.

"It's just a mirror Patty. Hey you're late for dinner by now," he pointed to the clock.

"Oh! You're right," she ran to the door. "Catch you later Dante," she waved and ran out the door. Dante turned back to the mirror.

"Hmm," he walked over to his desk. He wasn't gonna clean up the boxes of pizza and the forgotten game. He would leave that for Patty. He sat at his chair and laid his legs on the desk.

"Just a mirror," he stared at his reflection. His thoughts were interrupted as two figures blocked his view.

"Lady, Trish. To what do I owe this visit too," he sat up and lowered his legs.

"Heard you had an interest in antiques," Lady smirked and walked over to the mirror. "Yes. This is a bit tacky for your taste," Lady winked at her reflection.

"So I looked into your little purchase," Trish adjusted her glasses. Dante watched Lady remove the mirror from the wall.

"Anything that may increase the value is welcome," he smirked. Trish walked over to Lady and turned the mirror to its back.

"This as you may have guessed," she grazed her hand on the back. "Is a portal. I bet you can guess to where." She let a little electricity bounce off her fingers and onto the mirror's back. The sparks removed the paint covering the back and allowed the demonic seal to appear.

"Where did you get this," Lady asked.

"I would like to know as well," Trish laid her hand on her hip and motioned to Lady to replace the mirror.

"That tacky thing is heavy," she fixed her hair in the mirror. "It can't even show my good side."

"Well that mirror was sitting in the old Black Mansion in Winston Forest. Some say there are ghosts there."

"Skip the high school storytelling," Trish removed her glasses.

"I'm getting there. Take a seat ladies," both women looked at each other before sitting down. Lady sat on the pool table and Trish sat on the desk.

"This better be good."

"So anyway, the old building was abandoned when the head of the household went crazy. Thomas Black was a brewer who made a good sum of money. He married Katherine Hall. Later Katherine had given birth to triplets. Two girls and a boy. Their names were Anna, Rachel and Thomas."

"Sounds like the American dream," Lady rolled her eyes.

"One would believe so, but this is early America," Trish smirked.

"You see where this is going," Dante reached into a pizza box and retrieved a slice. "The boy was born with a weak heart. Surprisingly he survived but like a lot of births at the time, Katherine passed away."

"Seems strange," Lady crossed her arms. "Why didn't the entire birth go sour?"

"Trish?"

"Yeah I got it. At the time it was quite common for the rich to play around with things they didn't understand."

"Gives a whole meaning to the rich having too much money," Dante took a bite of his meal.

"Sounds like they just really liked to burn themselves then."

"Historians prefer the term bored."

"Whatever the reason," he motioned with his pizza, "he sacrificed his wife and the son. That boy was a changeling."

"Oh what fun," Lady sighed.

"It is a good story isn't it," Trish stole a slice from the box.

"So what happened next?"

"Well they held a wake at the house. At wakes you are supposed to cover the mirror."

"The whole shtick on that, huh," Lady interrupted.

"Yes the very same."

"Why?"

"Well there is the superstition but we all know that. The issue is the mercury. It holds an image in the reflection. A reflection that only demons could see. That is likely the story for when the mirror was uncovered the soul would be trapped in it," Trish pulled out a book. "The demonic books at our library are convenient."

"So let me guess this mirror was uncovered?"

"Yeah, that's what happened," he finished the slice. "Back to the history lesson. According to the records Trish found, Thomas remarried. This woman was named Isabel. Isabel birthed Tomas a girl, Helen. She became pregnant again. At this point Thomas had hired a nanny or rather a Governess for the children. Her name was Fiona Bell. He had an affair with this woman," Dante yawned. "Of course the missus found out. She committed suicide. Once again the mirror was left uncovered."

"Heavy stuff," Lady grinned.

"It gets better," Trish smirked. "He married Fiona. Fiona wasn't loyal to her vows and while her husband was away, she took to taking strangers into her bed. One of these incidents a left her pregnant. She played it off as Thomas's but when the child was born, everyone knew the truth."

"To be honest," Dante took a swig of his beer, "Thomas was not the family man everyone saw. With each death he used the wake to snip the hair and use them in his ceremonies. He found out about the child's origins and went into a rampage. He took a shard of a certain mirror and poisoned it. He took her life and the child's."

"The mirror looks fine," Lady commented.

"Did you forget what we are dealing with," Trish reminded.

"I'm almost done here. Once again that mirror went uncovered. He had placed the shard back in its place. It had repaired itself. At this point Thomas Jr. was severally ill. Being the only heir he would do anything to protect him. He started using his daughters in his ceremonies. Anna was the first. He wrote fake letters to look like she was being called away by family. He then took her to the basement. He brutally killed her. Slowly. They say you can still hear the screams in the wine cellar."

"I can relate," Lady shook head."

"Once again the wake was held the same way," Trish figured out.

"Yeah, but with no body. Rachel was quick to find out. He father was acting more estranged. He started calling her Katherine. He even bedded the poor girl. Rachel tried to run away several times. Helen walked in on her father talking to the mirror. She was only three but she told her sister. Rachel tried to convince her brother to run with her. Junior being the loving son he was, dragged Rachel to her father by her hair. Thomas then beat Rachel for saying lies. Rachel tried to run away with Helen. But every time their plan was ruined. Almost as if someone had known the future. Thomas Jr. was growing weak once again. Thomas slowly poisoned Helen with arsenic," Dante put his feet back on the desk. "Rachel was beginning to be called mother by her siblings. She was forced to take care of her sick siblings while being forced to act as Thomas's wife."

"That's one sick fuck," Lady was visibly getting upset by the story.

"Tell me about it. Then Helen died and the son grew stronger. Rachel was left alone. She was going mad. At night people would say they saw a lone candle flicking from the windows as they heard a voice screaming and sometimes weeping. Rachel was sixteen when she began to feel her brother's wrath. He was beating her for having her father's attention. She had enough. She climbed to the roof of the mansion but was caught by her father. He took her to the basement. Thomas and his changeling son sacrificed her to a demon. Once the ritual was complete, the changeling turned on his father. He ripped his head off and used the blood and all of the cut hair from the other deaths to make this symbol in the mirror's back. He had opened the portal to his true home."

"That's it? It just ends there," Lady was confused.

"Trish knows the rest," Dante leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well the mirror's maker was a demon that prayed on the vanity of it's victims. But the mirror would capture the souls of those who died in it's presence. Thomas knew about the soul capturing and caught Katherine's soul. He saw that he could look upon her and talk to her as he pleased. Not that she would talk back. The mirror was one way. Once the mirror had that symbol placed on its back, the souls in it were sacrificed to make a portal to hell," Trish yawned.

"That ugly thing is a portal to hell," Lady looked at the mirror. "It sure fits in your office now."

"Hey," Dante glared.

"I have to agree. Do you know how it works," Trish asked.

"I was almost sucked into it. Of course I know how it works," Dante looked at the mirror. "You just touch the glass. Right in the center."

"And you can't break it," Lady asked.

"The damn thing keeps repairing itself faster than I can shoot it." Dante sat up and pulled out Ivory and shot the mirror. True to his word it was as if the mirror wasn't even touched. "The only thing that can touch it is the black fog of mercury oxidizing on the edges."

"Fun," Trish commented.

"Mind if I have a go," Lady smirked.

"No bazookas in my office."

"Come on. Pretty please Dante," Lady smiled.

"If I agreed to everyone that said that, I would be in even more debt right now."

"Aw you're no fun," Lady sighed.

"We will continue to research the mirror," Trish got up. "Keep it safe Dante. We don't want any accidents. Let's go."

"You're just making me drive you around again," Lady sighed as she followed Trish. Dante watched them leave before approaching the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the sexiest of them all?" Dante smirked at his reflection. "You don't say," he chuckled and turned away from the mirror. He turned to prepare for a shower. He failed to notice that his reflection stayed in the mirror. The image grinned as the door shut.

"Ever the same, aren't you Dante?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

It was the following day when the doors opened to the Devil May Cry office.

"Dante," Patty called out. She was dressed in one of her favorite dresses. A pale pink dress with a lot of bows. Something she was sure would annoy Dante. "Dante," she ran over to the desk where the red hero was asleep in his chair with a magazine on his face. "Dante get up," she shook him.

"Mmm. Patty," he groaned. "Five more minutes," he turned in his chair only to land in a heap on the floor. "Ow," he moaned.

"It's noon Dante. Time to get up. Geeze no wonder you have no customers. You're such a slob." Dante stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why don't you do something useful and clean up." Patty glared and snapped away. Dante bent over to get his magazine but was hit on the head with a broom handle.

"Some demon you are," she pulled her broom back.

"Even?"

"Even," she smiled and started to clean up Dante's mess. She quickly came across the discarded game. "Dante," she asked.

"What is it now," he looked up from his newly started game of pool. "Patty when did you learn to stack the cards like that," he asked as he looked at the card palace.

"It wasn't me. I thought you did it."

"Stop playing around and clean it up."

"Ugh sometimes," she trailed off and returned to cleaning. Once she had everything cleaned, she pulled out some glass cleaner. "Dante is it okay if I clean the windows?"

"Yeah, sure do as you please," he gazed in the mirror. "Lock up for me will you. I'm gonna grab some pizza."

"And my ice-cream."

"Yeah and your ice-cream," he tossed Patty his keys and left the shop. Patty had finished cleaning up. Everything was spotless.

"He still isn't back," she huffed. Looking everything over and smiling at her work. Her attention was drawn to the mirror. It was collecting dust. She picked up her rag and began dusting the frame. "So pretty," she cooed. "If only that black fog wasn't there," she scowled at it. "It must be important if Dante didn't want me to touch it. Maybe he thought I'd break it. I know I'll clean it and show him how careful I really am," she smiled and sprayed the glass down. She carefully took a paper towel and began to wipe the glass.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," a voice called out." She squealed as she saw Dante in the mirror. Turning around she saw no one.

"Dante," she called out.

"In the mirror," the voice was agitated. Patty looked in the mirror.

"Dante what are you doing in there," she asked. She reached to touch the glass.

"What did I just tell you," the voice scolded. Patty pulled her hand back.

"Geeze Dante you're not this crabby normally."

"I am not Dante," the figure in the mirror was angry.

"But you look like Dante," She noticed that only his figure and the room around her was seen in the mirror. The man scowled at her. "How come I can't see myself," she asked.

"It's a cursed object. Leave it to that idiot to leave a naive child in a place full of curses and demonic artifacts."

"You sure don't like Dante," she noticed.

"Of course not," he snorted. It's that idiot's fault I'm in here!"

"Where? In the mirror," she asked.

"Yes in a mirror," he sarcastically replied. "I'm in Hell you nitwit." She glared at the mirror.

"What's stopping me from breaking this mirror?"

"Oh please do if you can," the man scowled. Patty took the time to look the man over.

"You're like the opposite of Dante," she observed. "You are in blue and your very mean."

"You would be mean too if you were trapped here!" The door chimed as Dante entered the shop.

"I told you not to let in strangers," Dante groaned.

"Dante the mirror," Patty yelled.

"What about it? It seems fine to me," Dante pointed to the mirror. "You're working too hard take a rest will you." Patty looked at the mirror. The only thing she saw was her reflection.

"Okay Dante. But there was a man who looked just like you in it."

"Did you ask the mirror who the hottest man is," he chuckled.

"Dante I'm serious," Patty exclaimed. "He was in blue, very crabby and looked just like you!" Dante froze.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah! It was kinda freaky!" Dante placed his things on the desk and strode over to the mirror.

"Hey are you in there," he knocked on the glass. He was careful to avoid the middle of the mirror.

"Stop it you pompous moron," the Dante double complained from the glass.

"Vergil?"

"What? You can't recognize your own brother," Vergil glared from the glass and flipped his hair back.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe my brother is talking to me from hell."

"Wait your brother," Patty asked.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately."

"What!"

"You're the reason I'm in Hell."

" You were planning world domination!" Patty went over to the desk and searched the objects that Dante brought.

"Where is my ice-cream," she yelled. Both men looked over at her.

"I ate it," Dante laughed.

"You ate a little girl's ice-cream? No wonder you are impaled by every girl you meet," Vergil began to laugh.

"Hey! Shut-up," Dante glared.

"Dante you owe me a lot of ice-cream." Patty glared. Vergil laughed.

"Geeze Dante even I pay my debts," he mocked.

"See! I so told you he would," Patty glared at Dante.

"Hey I'm a injured man," both Patty and Vergil groaned.

"We heal in hours Dante," Vergil reminded.

"Don't tell her that," Dante wined at Vergil. Vergil rolled his eyes. "Hey why were you talking to her anyway?"

"The better question is why you left her alone in a building full of demonic objects. I wouldn't be surprised if she touched Pandora's box by now," Vergil scowled.

"She isn't dumb enough to do that. She knows the stuff I do," Dante smirked.

"Then tell me brother. Why was she touching the mirror?"

"You touched the mirror," Dante exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know it could do this till five minutes ago. This is all your fault Dante."

"I believe the little lady is correct."

"At least someone agrees with me," Patty glared at Dante.

"Girls, girls you're all pretty," all three turned their eyes to Trish. "You left the door open Dante." Trish leaned on hip and smirked.

"Trish," Patty ran over to the woman. "When can you take me shopping again."

"When Dante actually gets a decent job," she joked and ruffled Patty's hair.

"Didn't think you would be back so soon," Dante went to his desk to eat his pizza.

"Don't doubt my abilities Dante," Trish smirked.

"Didn't think I'd see you again."

"The pleasure of surviving is all mine," she smirked. "Where does that leave you again? Hell was it?" She grinned as she saw him scowl.

"I'm not that evil. I prevented that pink thing from opening the portal."

"Dante I told you to stop leaving her alone here. The stuff you leave out in the open is insane."

"Meh. The kid needs to learn sometime. Patty can handle herself quite well as we have come to realize."

"Wait what would happen if I touched the glass?"

"It would open a portal to hell," Dante bit his pizza.

"Dante," Patty yelled.

"What. It's not like I couldn't save the world again."

"You almost didn't last time," Trish pointed out.

"Details," he twirled his pizza slice around.

"You haven't changed one bit," Vergil grimaced.

"I'm liking your brother more than you Dante," Patty pointed at Vergil.

"Trish? I'm cool right? I am hot right," Dante glared at Patty.

"I really don't think a woman with the face of your mother should be answering that," Trish scolded. Dante just waved her off and Trish rolled her eyes. "The mirror Dante," she reminded.

"Any news on how to destroy it," he asked smirking at his brother's image. Vergil glared back at him.

"No actually the only way to do that is to open the portal and destroy it."

"Okay then. I guess I can just toss it into the basement," Dante's smirk grew bigger.

"Dante," Patty started. "You don't have a basement." Dante's face fell.

"Damn. I'm stuck looking at his ugly mug."

"We are identical twins Dante," Vergil sighed.

"Yeah but I'm the one who gets the ladies," he grinned but was quickly kicked by both Patty and Trish.

"Enough of the macho contests," Patty complained. "You forgot my ice-cream, you left me in this place with a cursed mirror, and you're acting weird."

"And I didn't get paid for my research."

"I don't know what to do. I usually get paid after shit hits the fan," he shrugged. "Let's just eat the pizza okay."

"Fine," Trish stole his chair. "Here Patty have a slice before Dante eats it all."

"Okay," she happily took a slice.

"Aw man," Dante groaned.

"Hey! Suck it up! I haven't eaten in a long time."

"Is there an off switch to that mirror?"

"There is but it involves bringing him over. I told you that Dante," she grinned sadistically. "If he is hogging the portal it sure means he wants out."

"You caught me there."

"Why not just let Patty do it?"

"Because being in your presence is the last thing I wanted."

"That hurts so hard."

"Should we film this for Lady, Trish?"

"Way ahead of you," she pulled out her phone and started filming. The two half-demons were bickering back and forth. Since one couldn't physically hurt the other they were limited to words.

"This is kinda sad," Patty commented.

"It's hard to believe that one is a hero and the other was a villain whose only purpose was unlimited power."

"It was your fault the goldfish died! Fish can't breathe out of water!"

"Look I was five okay!"

"I was five too you buffoon!"

"Hey I said I was sorry," Dante yelled back. Dante was hit on the back of the head with a broom.

"Nice shot kid," Trish continued filming.

"Enough fighting," Patty had her arms on her hips. "You both claim to be men. Act like men!"

"You are right. I will fight like a man," Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and pointed them at Vergil.

"You want a real fight? Open the portal."

"You bet your pretty boy face I will."

"We have the same face," Vergil deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to ugly demons."

"Yeah some of them are pretty nasty. One of them is actually an ass."

"Ew."

"Tell me about it. He is never invited over for tea."

"What is happening," Patty asked Trish.

"Looks like a family reunion..."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah sure."

"Dante! You can't be serious," Patty yelled.

"He is my brother. I can take him."

"Hey you still have my sword," Vergil reminded.

"Yamato? Yeah sure you can have the that back. I don't need it. I'd likely just give it away anyway."

"Dante," Trish scolded.

"Hey! I am hearing a lot of ladies saying my name," Patty hit him with the broom again. "Stop that already."

"Are you sure about that Dante," Trish questioned his sanity.

"Yeah. We need to fight this out in person."

"You're insane," Patty crossed her arms.

"It beats holding on to this guilt forever."

"That is true."

"Just get me out of here."

"Look the other thing is this mirror needs to be broken. Our best bet for the least destruction is sadly Vergil."

"Hey!"

"Good point. He really isn't focused on enslaving humanity."

"And Patty can babysit him. I'm sure he would be a good pet," Dante laughed.

"I hate you."

"I don't want a pet."

"Fine but it is our best bet on getting rid of this mess," Dante touched the mirror's center.

"Oh shit," Trish grabbed Patty and pulled her away from the explosion.

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate you," Vergil glared.

"Oh come on it's not my fault that mom died get over it," Dante scowled.

"Guys the Mirror," Trish reminded.

"Shut-up mom," Vergil glared at Trish.

"Don't treat Trish like shit. It's her job to treat me like shit. Wait what?"

"This is dysfunctional to the max."

"The fucking mirror," Trish yelled. The portal left a wide gap behind the two men.

"Right. How do we close this again."

"Moron."

"Trish, tell me how now!"

"I don't know! It is one of a kind."

"Nice job Dante. You just doomed the world."

"Hey I'll fix it," Dante was looking around his person for anything he could use. "Um. Does anyone have a spare holy water," he asked. Everyone sighed. Patty walked over to the mirror and pushed it off the wall. The mirror shattered into a million pieces. The portal's light faded as it was closed.

"It's glass," she then went and grabbed a dustpan and broom. She handed one object to each brother. "Clean this up now," she glared. "I cleaned this entire place from roof to the sidewalk. You're cleaning up your mess or so help me. I will shave the both of you and use your hair as a mop."

"Woah," Dante held up his hands in defeat.

"Not the hair," Vergil reached up and fixed it. Expecting his hand to protect it.

"Yes your hair. Now get cleaning." The two half-demons began to clean in fear of the little girl's wrath. You just don't mess with the descendant of someone who could lock you in hell.

"Well there lies another problem. Dante just released the evil spirit of Thomas Black," Trish sighed.

"I did what?"

"By opening the portal you released Thomas Black."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me about it earlier mom?" Trish hit him on the head with Sparda. The flesh sword hit hard.

"Idiot. I could have told you that," Lady strode inside the shop. "Great there are two of them."

"Tell me about it," Patty groaned.

"Hey I saved your life Patty," Dante glared but was soon looking at her in shock as she tossed his magazine in the trash.

"You should read better stuff. This will rot your brain. No wonder you don't get any business."

"That we can agree on. Why do you read girl clothing magazines anyway. It's just a sales paper. It barely constitutes as porn," Lady looked at the magazine sitting in the trash.

"He was banned from adult stores," Vergil explained.

"Hey you said you would never mention that."

"I choose to embrace my demonic side more. What of it?" He swept the last of the glass into the dustpan.

"Well at least I'm not banned from bars since they can't hold their liquor."

"Should we take care of the evil spirit now," Trish asked Lady.

"Sure. Maybe we can actually get paid for ghost busting," both women laughed as they left through the door.

"Oh one more thing," Trish called to Patty. "Be a dear and babysit the children. Bedtime is at ten," she dodged a flying broom from Dante.

"No problem," Patty grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still cannot claim any rights.

* * *

Several hours had gone by when Trish and Lady returned. They saw both Dante and Vergil losing a game of strip-poker to the little girl. Many would say she was underage but the girl had yet to lose a hand. She had them down to their underpants.

"Well, well. I guess I don't have to pay the babysitter."

"Don't worry I finished the game. I don't really want to see them that exposed. I am a lady after all."

"A lady that won't give me back my pants," Dante mumbled.

"Looks like sucking in poker is something they have in common," Lady took a photo.

"Here, just take your tacky clothing back," Patty scowled at the amount of leather that lay in a heap next to her.

"You said this was going to be easy," Vergil yelled at Dante.

"Sadly enough they lost every penny. Dante decided to bet clothing to try and win the money and the bet."

"What was the bet," Lady asked grinning.

"That I would let them leave."

"What a shame. I'm sure the world like to see these two exposed," Lady laughed as she imagined humans and demons laughing at them. Vergil grabbed his clothing and scowled.

"Did you fix the ghost problem," Dante said as he replaced his pants.

"Yes and no," Trish started. "We were able to weaken it but it got away."

"Great job," Dante leaned back and relaxed. Patty tossed his dirty shirt in his face.

"Put it back on," he sighed and faked sleep.

"I got this one," Vergil pulled the shirt on Dante's head to smother him.

"Hey stop it," he glared as he ripped it off.

"Hn."

"Did you just go Uchiha on me."

"..."

"You totally did," Dante shot up and pointed at Vergil. Vergil just stared at him.

"Dante," Lady groaned.

"Right. I'm on it evil sprite soda! I mean evil spirit!"

"Dante get to it now," Patty pointed at the door. Dante smiled.

"I'm on it," he ran out the door but came back. "Um where is it?"

"His old house. You know the one that the mirror came from" He stared at her blankly.

"Oh the mansion. Right. We should all go there. Patty you stay here," Dante grabbed Vergil and started dragging him.

"Time for redemption," Dante yelled to Vergil. Lady and Trish stared in horror.

"Wait Dante! I need Yamato," Vergil yelled to Dante.

"We are so doomed," Patty groaned.

"He isn't coming back is he," Trish questioned as she scratched her nail.

"Nope. Let's catch up with them later. Dante left underprepared once again," Lady answered to Trish.

"Dante forgot his car as well," Patty handed his keys Trish.

"Never trust a man to handle a woman's job," she was cut off.

"No, never trust Dante to handle a job on such short notice," Lady corrected. "The adventure will be halfway over before he understands what he is up against."

"Nothing to do but pick up what he left behind," Trish went over to the closet to pick up a few weapons.

"Can I come," Patty asked.

"It wouldn't be safe at all kid," Lady eyed Patty.

"I know but I'm no use sitting around," she looked around. "I could supply ammo and other items."

"Sure. Just be really careful," Trish agreed.

"Why," Lady looked over in confusion.

"The kid would find a way in one way or another."

"You know it," Patty winked playfully. "Someone has to make sure Dante lives to give me my ice cream."

"And pay me back for my bike," Lady smirked.

"Are we forgetting about the other half-devil. Someone has to be there to save Dante when he tells him he lost Yamato."

"Wait he never had it," Patty had a surprised look.

"This is Dante we are talking about," Lady sighed and loaded her guns.

"True. Stick close to us Patty. When I say hide you hide," The blond girl nodded.

"Don't worry I was able to repair the tear. I should be just fine," Lady ruffled her hair.

"She is full of surprises," Lady smirked and led the way out of the shop. "Be sure to hold on tight," Lady motioned to the bike. "It's gonna be a long ride."

"Dante," Vergil asked.

"Yes?"

"Stop dragging me," Vergil snapped at Dante who was dragging his twin in the mud.

"I can't. There was glue on my hands." Vergil had a look of horror in his eyes. He quickly looked from his arm to Dante's hand. He was considering which of the two would be better to chew off.

"Relax. I was kidding," Dante grinned. "Don't worry V. I know where we are."

"Wait we are lost as well? And don't call me V," Vergil yelled. Dante ignored him and looked around.

"I actually forgot how far it was."

"You had just gotten the damned mirror!"

"Quite yelling at me. All we have to do is find the most sinister place."

"What makes you think that will work."

"It has never failed me before," he shrugged. "Right! We have to take a train there," Dante posed dramatically while dragging Vergil into more mud.

"Just get on with it," the man in blue growled. "The faster we get this done the better. I want my Yamoto," he glared.

"Yeah," Dante dragged his response. Vergil caught on quickly.

"Let me go so I can kill you."

"I don't have enough money to afford two tickets. I could always drag you there," Dante grinned.

"Oh but I have enough money to put you in storage and me in first class," Vergil glared.

"You're so mean," Dante had a sad look in his eyes. Vergil inwardly flinched.

"Just lead the way to the damn train."

"Can do. Your paying for my pizza."

"Whatever makes you shut up." Dante began running down the street once more dragging Vergil.

"Stop it you buffoon. My arm feels like it is being torn off," Vergil growled. Dante ignored him and continued dragging him.

"You are really pissing me off," Vergil grabbed Dante and slammed him into a wall. "Enough." He dusted himself off.

"Damn it V," Dante pulled himself out of the hole in the bricks.

"Will you just shut up," Vergil glared. "You dragged me into this adventure with the promise of returning Yamato. You lied about that as well. Now my only lead for my sword is you. I bet you lost it in the hands of a cult," He glared heavily at Dante. Dante frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it. That isn't getting us closer to my sword. In the wrong hands it can open the portal to hell," he glared. "That power is mine alone."

"Verg," Dante sighed. "You have nothing to use that power for anymore. Just give it up," Dante began walking again and left Vergil to follow from behind.

"You are wrong as usual," Vergil sneered and followed his brother.

"Only time will tell. We are almost to the train station," Dante pointed at an obnoxious arch. The arch was left behind to fall apart.

"People actually use this place for transport," he eyed the rusted iron and peeling paint. "Oh my," he spotted a disgusting object on the ground. "To know that humans use this place for travel is hard enough but enough to do that here is pushing the limit."

"Get over it Vergil," Dante's mood swung as he grinned at his brother's disgust.

"Just lead me to the damn ticket dealer. The faster I get this done the better. I can't stand the filth," he turned slightly green at the open condom packet on the ground.

"It's over there," he led Vergil to an electronic booth.

"You're kidding me. This shit hole actually has something modern," Vergil muttered as he inserted his money. "Hope you don't mind the children's pass," he smirked.

"Hey. I am a man," he groaned. Vergil smirked.

"Just take your pass," he held out his ticket. "I can't stand anymore of this filth."

"Welcome to the city," Dante muttered and snatched his ticket.

"I've noticed. Where there is filth there are people."

"You are half of what they are," Dante reminded.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Vergil reached for his blade only to grab air. Even with the blade missing for years he still felt the need to reach for it for comfort.

"You shouldn't focus on the bad aspects of humans. Mom was human," Dante watched the train roll in. The sound of the brakes was horrendous. Vergil covered his ears and scowled in annoyance. Dante just shrugged it off and waited for the train to come to a halt. "This train is usually empty for most of our way. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for you." Vergil just faced forward and tuned Dante out. Only once the train stopped and everyone departed from the cars, had the two half-devils entered the train. Dante lead Vergil to a booth and made a bed out of one of the benches. Vergil once again scowled at Dante then at the filthy seats. The car was once a blue but now it appeared more gray. He carefully choose where to sit. He avoided the window seat that had a wad of gum on it. He choose to sit on the other end. The leather seat had more cracks than he could count and he was sure that the seat was producing a foul odor. Vergil looked over at Dante. He was slightly envious of Dante's ability to relax in the filth.

"Relax. I'm sure Hell was worse," Dante spoke in a relaxed tone. He shifted his sword so that it leaned on the window between them.

"It wasn't," he looked out the window. "Times have changed us both Dante. Stop trying to be nice. We both know how you feel about me. Stabbing you several times must have proved something. Stop trying to fix the unfixable. You have a habit for chasing lost causes," he peered at Dante out of the corner of his eyes. Dante had flinched slightly.

"Time heals all wounds V."

"I doubt it." The train had started moving and leaving the dirty stop behind. Dante sighed lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"V. Take a chill pill will ya. You're making life too difficult," Dante leaned his head back and signified the end of their conversation when he began to snore. Vergil rolled his eyes and searched for something to do in the many hours that they would be traveling. There really was a lack of people on the train. He could only make out one figure towards the back of the car. He quickly grew bored of Dante's obnoxious snores and stood up. The moving car didn't really affect his trained balance. The dust covered the windows making the car a little darker than it was before. Vergil scoffed at the dirt that kicked whenever he took a step. He searched every booth for something to read. Anything would do but he was out of luck. He ended up looking in booth across from the figure.

"Oh you won't find anything of interest there," a woman's voice spoke to him. Vergil straightened up and left his back to the voice.

"And what do you think I'm looking for," he spoke in warning.

"My, my aren't you an interesting one," she spoke. He turned to the woman with his arms crossed. She smirked in a sassy way. Vergil glared at her in response. Her cold blue-eyes observed him in amusement.

"This coming from the woman wearing heavy eye makeup and a scarlet cat suit," he mocked.

"You're very amusing for a devil with no weapons," she grinned sadistically.

"You're very observant for a human."

"You could say that. Take a seat devil," she purred as her hand motioned to the seat across from her. Vergil glared but obliged her as there was nothing better for him to do. He was feeling antsy without Yamato and it would be a long ride before they even reach their stop.

"You know a bit too much for a human."

"You would say that son of Sparda," she grinned as she adjusted herself to sit straighter and laid her glasses on top of her head.

"That name seems to come off everyone's lips. You seem to know my family. Yet what is your name."

"It's rude to demand a name without giving yours," she smirked in a condescending way. Vergil glared. He didn't sense anything demonic in her but she exuded a faint aura of someone with demonic power. The woman fixed her blond hair. "Fine I'll bite. My name is Jeanne," she shifted her eyes to his. His eyes spoke a silent sentence that made her laugh. "Yes, I am what you would call human but," she paused with a smirk. "I am one of the last of the Umbra witches."

"So you aren't all dead. Unlike my brother, I do read," he snorted at Dante's foolishness.

"You're turn half-devil," her eyes flashed wickedly.

"Vergil."

"Oh the silent type," she labeled him. He ignored her taunt. She leaned forward. "Get used to my face. We will be seeing each other a lot. In fact we even have the same destination," her eyes sparked with pure wicked joy.

"You know of what is happening?"

"There is a lot more than hell being raised. A measly little spirit is causing more problems than you and your brother would believe. But I'm sure that is nothing new for you two," Vergil nodded. "Good get ready to deal with the Umbra's troubles as well," she grinned as Vergil demanded an answer. "All in good time. A good opera doesn't reveal its plot in the opening act. Here," she waved her hands over the seat next to her to reveal her collection of books, "read a few with me Vergil. It will be better passing the time with some research." She grabbed a book and passed it to him. He stared at the book and took it. Several hours had passed with the two exchanging ideas and concepts. When they ran out of ideas they returned to silence as they read. Vergil awoke to Dante shaking him.

"Hey what are you doing all the way over here," Vergil blinked the sleep away.

"Reading Dante. Ever hear of it," Dante scoffed at his brother.

"I'm surprised you even found a book at all. A demonic book at that," he motioned to the book.

"The human across from me had it." Dante looked at him in confusion.

"V there was no one here. That is why I picked this car," Dante explained. "You must have been dreaming."

"She gave me this book Dante. The witch sat right there," Vergil glared at Dante. Dante held up his hands.

"Keep your wet dreams to yourself okay," he searched his pockets.

"It wasn't a dream. You were the one in dreamland you buffoon." Vergil put the book in his pocket.

"The witch hunts are over V," Dante shrugged.

"Just trust me on this."

"Like how you trust me," he glared.

"Fine. I'm done arguing. She was there. That is that. Just get me off this hell hole."

"I should have just left you here."

"I hate you too," Vergil responded. Dante softened for a minute then glared.

"Stop being a pompous ass," he yelled.

"Stop trying to fix our family," he sneered.

"Vergil. Just shut the fuck up," he growled.

"Oh Dante. Feeding into your emotions again." Dante squeezed his hand into a fist. His phone range. Dante reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hey Dante. Having family time by arguing," Trish asked on the other end. Vergil glared at the device.

"You could say that," he scoffed."

"I wonder how your mother ever dealt with you two. I'm glad I only got her charm," Trish grinned on her end. "Just try to get over your differences. It is just gunna get in your way."

"How did you know anyway."

"You butt dialed again," there was a click as she hung up. Vergil inwardly grinned at Dante's face. Dante was staring at the phone in horror.

"I'm guessing she has caught you playing with your sword with your ability to dial with your posterior," Vergil sneered at Dante.

"S-shut up," Dante defended.

"It seems there is something that ruins your cool," Vergil commented dryly. Dante stared at Vergil. The intercom interrupted them.

"Our last stop is in five minutes. We will arrive in Winston Station in five minutes," the intercom crackled the message once more before going silent.

"This is it. Are you ready to play Vergil?"

"I don't even have a weapon," Vergil reminded.

"Details," Dante waved him off. Vergil glared.

"One that could have been avoided had you let me go through your weapons closet."

"When we get there you get the first one I obtain. You can borrow that?"

"Do you always expect a demon to just hand you a weapon in every place you go?"

"If we are lucky."

"I'm doomed."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dante smiled sheepishly.

"You have Rebellion with you every single time," Vergil groaned.

"So?"

"You were partially prepared," he groaned.

"What? Do you want a gun or something," Dante was met with a sharp glare. "I thought so." The train finally had come to a stop. The doors opened to reveal the empty station. The intercom chimed again.

"Welcome to Winston Station. Thank you for traveling with Spacious Railway. Our next train out will be in three hours. Please go to the directory for information on Winston. Have a nice day."

"This place is a horrible," Vergil commented as they exited the train. "It's actually worse than the train," he motioned to the graffiti.

"Yeah. This is the bad side of town."

"Well I suppose this is the best method of travel," Vergil sighed.

"Wait! You're agreeing with me," Dante asked in shock.

"Yes ... the least amount of people would be seen here. It wouldn't cause a shock to anyone when two men in trench coats come into town. Especially when one has a sword," Vergil said in a bored tone.

"First your schizophrenic and now you're agreeing with me! Who and what universe did you come from," Dante teased.

"Enough of your foolish blabbering."

"Damn! Vergil is back."

"I ... hate you," Vergil glared.

"So I have been told," Dante took it in stride. "Come on. We have to get there by car. I don't want to run into trouble by walking." Vergil followed Dante in silence. They passed many streets filled with trash and debris. The buildings they passed had more holes than an actual wall.

"What happened here," Vergil asked. The impenetrable silence was broken.

"People happened V," Dante said tiredly. "There was a fight over this land some time ago."

"There isn't that much difference between our realms anymore. It is like God has forgotten this land," he panned the landscape carefully.

"I wouldn't say that. People still live here. No matter what the condition is ... they have survived. Where there is life, there is hope. And when there is hope, there is faith. God is still there. Love is something most demons lack. Without that there wouldn't be survival. This is the bad side of town. The other side is helping clean up this side. This town will be fine."

"Amusing."

"Is the concept of love and compassion beyond your comprehension Vergil," Dante asked in an annoyed tone. Vergil restored the silence. The wall between them sat as hard as it ever did before. They approached the end of one of the streets and Dante pointed to a sign.

"This place is still open. You can come with me or wait here. I really don't care," Dante walked over to the rental shop. Vergil was irritated. He had money to rent a car but not enough to pay for a train ticket. Vergil leaned against the wall and scoffed. His trained ears picked up a scuffling sound. He quickly turned to the noise.

"Stay away," a child screeched as he appeared to be cowering in a corner. Vergil watched as the demon approached the child. The demon was likely summoned from the negative energies left behind. Vergil watched as the demon approached the children. It was covered in black tendrils and oozed a vile scent. The creature stood in the shape of a bear and the only thing that could be seen behind the tendrils where it's green eyes. He could hear the occasional sound of teeth clicking somewhere in the black mass. The child appeared to be cornered. He watched in fascination as the demon crept closer. There was a wailing sound that drove the demon closer. It was attracted to it. Vergil looked at the child once more only to notice that there were two children. The older one was sheltering a toddler underneath his hunched body. He frowned as he watched the demon creep closer with more clicks coming from its teeth. He snapped his head to see if Dante was coming back. He saw no sign of his brother returning anytime soon. He simply shook his head. He didn't understand why he even cared. Humans were weak and therefore were the demon's natural prey. He didn't understand what drove him to do what he did. He stared at the dead demon below his feat. It was a feeble demon so he didn't need Yamato. It wasn't until he heard another whimper that he realized he defended two humans. He turned to face the cowering children. His face expressed no emotion. The older child stood up.

"Thank you mister," he smiled showing his missing teeth.

"Don't play in this area," Vergil's voice was monotone.

"We weren't playing," the boy started. "We were looking for our parents. They said they would be here, but that was before," he motioned to the wall. The toddler started to wail and the brother quickly took to comforting the child. Vergil took the time to look at them. If the eldest was speaking the truth that would mean they were searching for months. The children would have to be filthy and starving. They certainly fit the bill in his eyes.

"Your parents are likely dead," he spoke harshly. "It is time to move on. There is nothing to gain here." The eldest flinched and the younger child started to sniffle softly.

"I know it isn't likely. But we have nowhere to go," his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Vergil grunted and before the boy could blink there were bills in his face.

"Five-hundred dollars," the boy gasped. "Please don't give me that. I don't want to be accused of stealing."

"Take it," he commanded. The boy shakily took it. "I don't want to see either of you again. Go to the better part of the city, get food, clothing and go to the local police department. It is time you move on."

"Yes mister," the boy grabbed his brother and began to run. Vergil watched them go. He only realized he was stiff until the footsteps faded and his shoulders relaxed. He shook his head and walked back to where Dante left him. Noticing that Dante hadn't returned, he leaned back on the wall to wait. He didn't have to wait too long. Dante returned with a confident stride in his step.


	5. Chapter 5

"The car is ready," Vergil nodded and followed Dante. "So where did the blood on your hand come from," he asked.

"A pest," he wouldn't say anymore.

"Okay," Dante answered confused. He pulled out a key. "Do you want to drive," he asked.

"No. Only you know where that mirror came from," Vergil answered stiffly as he wiped the blood from his hand with a handkerchief.

"Okay," Dante lead the way to the back and presented the car to Vergil. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"It's a car, not a woman," Dante groaned.

"V, don't take the fun out of it."

"Dante, there isn't anything too special about a sports car."

"It's a convertible as well," he smiled proudly.

"Dante you couldn't afford a train ticket but you could afford this car."

"The owner owed me something," Dante smirked. Vergil turned around and looked into the shop. Inside sat the corpse of a demon hunched over a bunch of skulls of different origin.

"I see. Was there a weapon," he asked.

"No. He was just a scavenger."

"Damn," Vergil got into the back of the car and laid on it like a couch.

"Hey don't tell me your just gunna sit in the back! All the fun is in the front where the ladies can see your pretty face." Dante jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'll pass," Vergil buckled himself in before laying down in the back seat. Dante raised his eyebrow. "Safety first," he grinned. Dante's mouth fell open.

"Was that a joke," he closed his mouth. Vergil shrugged and pulled the book from his coat pocket. "What's the book about," he asked. Vergil lifted up the book to reveal the title. "Curses," he read. Vergil ignored him and opened up the book. Dante started the car and drove towards the outskirts of the ruins. "So where did the blood come from," he asked again.

"A demon attacked me," he shrugged and flipped through the pages. He noticed that a few of the pages appeared dog eared and there was a bulge in the front.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt."

"My suffering is the least of your troubles. I still have the ability to fight Dante. I am no fool. Besides that we are enemies."

"V, just give that bullshit a rest." Dust swept around the car and Dante put on sunglasses to block the dust from his eyes.

"I told you a convertible wasn't ideal. We will be breathing this in for a while. Luckily we are not human."

"Hey we are half devil," he shot back.

"Always with that grin," he mumbled as he flipped to the cover page. Inside the leather bound book was a note. Vergil blushed. "That witch wrote it in lipstick," he was aghast.

"Who did what now," Dante asked. Anything involving a girl would bring his attention. Especially if it involved his elder twin.

"The woman on the train! She wrote this note," he scowled.

"So she was real. Huh? Go figure. I thought you were just trying to prove you were straight." Vergil was trying his hardest not to strangle Dante who was already driving poorly.

"This coming from the man who has three girls hanging around. One that wants her debt paid, another that is a clone of our mother and the third being a little girl."

"Hey it isn't my fault Lady didn't like my form of payment, it isn't my fault Trish looks like mom and Patty is well ... Patty."

"I have a feeling she was too much of a lady to take that that or she doesn't do cheap," Vergil teased.

"Is that another joke," Dante snapped. Vergil silenced himself. He had to agree. He wasn't the joking type. "Great job Dante," he moaned to himself. He inadvertently shut his brother up for the afternoon. He checked the time on the clock. They had gotten off the train at eleven and now it was one. "We should be there about six," he called to the back. Vergil didn't pay him any mind and chose to read the note.

"Thought you could use a decent read," he read to himself. He could almost picture her grinning as she wrote this. "I do want this book returned to me when you are through. Not every bookstore has this book you know. Best of luck Vergil. Jeanne." He looked next to the name.

"She kissed the note," he was even more shocked than before. He didn't even want to know what was going through that woman's head. "She is insane. Her forwardness is most unbecoming," he quickly turned the page to avoid looking at the note.

"Vergil has a girlfriend," Dante began laughing loudly as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Shut-up Dante! I am not a whore like you," he glared back at Dante through the mirror.

"Resorting to name calling. How childish. By the way ... I am not a whore," Dante glared back.

"So those magazines are your replacement then or is it just your pillow," Dante snorted in laughter. "I'm rubbing off on you today. You're actually putting up a fight rather than that silence act."

"Doesn't mean I like you. Being in Hell is lonely and quite," Vergil scoffed and turned his nose into the book.

"But V. I don't hate you," Dante responded.

"Just shut-up. If I had Yamato it would be so far up your ass that you would bleed from your eyes," he returned to his book. It wasn't like him to swear or threaten like that but being around Dante was bringing about changes. That was something he was not comfortable with. He didn't know how to feel. Part of him felt delighted but he still desired in being recluse. Every sibling that fights wants to return to the old days. The days where there wasn't any fighting. He knew this for a fact. But there is that part that claims that it is impossible. The notion brings about a huge sense of fear. The worst part was that he couldn't figure out if it is his ego talking or was it just logic. Either way, he did not want to be around Dante. It was easier to be himself. Alone and power hungry. Dante sensed that he would truly be quiet now. He had crossed the line. He choose to remain silent. He turned on the radio for the car. Dante never was one for silence and brooding. He could tell that his brother tolerated the music and that was enough for him.

Dante carefully maneuvered out of the city and onto the highway. The forest surrounding it seemed cheerful and happy. That was something he knew wouldn't last. He could feel a bit of dread creeping up his spine. He looked in the mirror to check on Vergil. Vergil was too into his book to even notice.

"At least he isn't trying to attack me," Dante thought to himself. He hoped that by the end of this that Vergil would be appeased. "Not without his sword," he mumbled. The wind erased his words as it snapped in his face. Paying attention to the road once more he noticed there were less cars than last time he came down this peaceful highway. Did it have something to do with his presence? He hadn't passed a car at all driving here. He noted the forest still felt the same. The birds were still flying about and singing. "It must be further ahead," he groaned. They weren't anywhere close to their destination yet. A road sign caught his attention.

"Dead End," it read.

"That can't be right," Dante was ultimately confused. He hoped to God that Vergil hadn't seen the sign. If it was true then a u-turn would be the one thing that would get Dante impaled on a tree for. His brother had limits and he was sure he had already pushed them. Deciding that the destination was more important he kept on driving. He looked around the car's dashboard and noticed a screen. Dante was never one for technology but even he could figure out that the car had a GPS. He pressed on the screen and turned it on. The machine proved to Dante that he was right. He quickly turned his attention back to the road. Another sign appeared up ahead warning him it was his last chance to turn back. He ignored it. Soon he came upon a sign that said the road was closed. "Well that explains it," he grinned madly. The road had a huge split in it. The split left a large trench in the road. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Vergil looked up when he felt the car jerk. His eyes widened. This confirmed it. His brother was insane.

"Must have been when father dropped him as a child," he thought to himself.

"Dante! You're going to crash," Vergil yelled.

"Relax. I've done this before. You're with a professional," Dante turned and smiled gleefully. The daredevil in him was screaming for action. Vergil knew Dante was too far gone to be stopped. He shoved the book in his pocket and watched as Dante turned around and began screaming joyfully.

"Oh yeah! Listen to that baby purr," he shouted to anyone that would listen. Vergil grabbed the side of the car for dear life. If Dante crashed he was ready to hop out and save himself from the wreckage. The seat belt he had on would do next to nothing in stopping him. Dante speed the car up faster. "A hundred-eighty miles per hour? That is for chumps." The car speed up to two-hundred. "That's what we are talking about," Dante grinned as he felt the car fly off the road. They were approaching the gap fast. Dante took out Ivory and shot down a sign to make a ramp. Before either half-devils could blink, they were flying through the air. The car's wheels spun.

"I told you this was the perfect car," Dante yelled back. The car crashed through the other side's signs and skidded on the pavement. Dante slowed the car down. Vergil looked back at the trench. His heart was still beating fast. He saw another sign.

"Dante there was a detour with a bridge over there," he was panting heavily.

"This was more fun," Dante smiled.

"Give me the wheel," Dante's smile quickly fell.

"But you said," he was cut off.

"I don't care what I said. Get in another seat now," Vergil was pissed.

"Okay fine. Just let me refill the gas," he used his thumb to point to the gage.

"Fill it up and get out of that seat," Vergil unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car. Dante growled and got out to do as his brother said. He filled the gas with a can he "purchased" at the rental shop. Vergil rolled his eyes as Dante pouted and went into the passenger seat. He could swear that he heard Dante call him a "meanie" between the curse words. His brother spent too much time with that little girl. He started the car and drove.

"Tell me where I have to turn," he commanded.

"Yes your blueness," he snapped.

"Don't make me leave you here."

"Please. I'm the one with a sword."

"Yes you are. But you put that sword in the trunk."

"Damn."

"Just pay attention to the road. I don't like to use that thing," he pointed to the GPS. "That didn't save us from your stupidity."

"I guess the damage is too recent. It doesn't look like they are going to fix it anytime soon." Vergil grunted in response.

"Okay. Keep going straight. That should be four two hours. Then we turn onto another highway."

"Two hours if we follow the speed limit," Vergil grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha," Dante asked. He felt the car accelerate fast. "What are you doing," he asked in wonderment.

"Breaking the speed limit. What does it look like?" Dante stared straight ahead. Vergil sensed his question and answered it. "It's a closed road. There is no one here and I want to get moving."

"You yelled at me for doing that."

"No I yelled at you for needlessly risking the car in an accident and almost totaling it."

"We were fine."

"Drop it," Vergil glared. "I will not compromise the car." Dante glared at the windshield. Within minutes the road opened up and more cars appeared. Vergil slowed the car down. Vergil changed the radio to the news.

"Hey," Dante complained. "I was listening to that song." Vergil ignored him and slapped the red man's hand when he reached for the buttons. Dante pouted and watched out of the passenger side. He began to hear two motorcycle engines rumbling. "V," he warned. Vergil already heard it and was careful. He was driving in the middle lane because the forest had opened up to a large stretch of highway. In a flash he was surrounded by the two bikes.

"My isn't someone the safe driver." Dante and Vergil couldn't explain why they heard it but both looked to Vergil's left. "What's the matter? Don't like magic," the voice chuckled. At least it explained how they could hear the voice with the speed they were going. Both riders had helmets on. The one on Dante's side had hair pooling out behind the rider.

"If it isn't Jeanne," Vergil groaned.

"Wait that chick is real," Dante faked shock.

"Fool," he snapped.

"So is this your little toy, Vergil, Jeanne," the voice spoke out mockingly.

"Sure is," they could hear the laughter in both voices.

"Vergil why do you get all the ladies," Dante crossed his arms and glared.

"Fine. You did promise two of them," the long hair mocked. Dante placed their accents as British.

"Sure. You get to play with one," Jeanne laughed.

"You can play with me any day ladies," Dante winked.

"My aren't we a bit forward."

"Told you so," Jeanne smirked in her helmet.

"Fine you want to play. Then it is by my rules."

"Any time baby," Vergil groaned at Dante's shamelessness.

"This is why I called you a whore," Vergil said dryly.

"Vergil," he almost whined. "Be my wingman here." Both women chuckled.

"Okay the game starts now," Dante's attention changed drastically. He was already interested seeing as this woman hadn't attacked him yet. That seemed to be a trend. Perhaps there was an attack Dante time on every woman's biological clock. Jeanne laughed. The woman speed up leaving Dante confused. Jeanne sped up to meet her friend. An explosion ripped to the sides the women were at.

"V?"

"I cannot believe we are dealing with this."

"With what," Dante was confused. There isn't a demon near here!"

"Fallen angels Dante," Vergil groaned.

"What!"

"I told you she was a witch."

"There are people that do that and this shit doesn't happen!"

"No Dante. They are the Umbra Witches."

"So."

"They balance the dark side of the world."

"More balances and shit."

"Shut-up and look hard. You should be able to see them. They look like a blinding light at first."

"How do you know this," he scoffed.

"Well let's see. I read while you sit around reading women's clothing magazines. Honestly do you read those to see if they will fit you," Vergil was annoyed.

"I have never seen them before," he grunted.

"That is because the balance hasn't been on that side. Where ever they got there will be trouble."

"You have been seeing her a lot," Dante looked forward. "Where did they go?" He could only see the bikes driving themselves.

"Damn it Dante just look! Use your demon blood for something besides pure muscle." Dante scoffed. He looked carefully and he could see random explosions and heard gunshots. Occasionally he could see a flash of light. He figured it would take time to see it.

"As I was saying. We are probably headed their way." Vergil swerved the car from something that slammed hard into the pavement and left a dent.

"I'm sure that is what she meant by it being bigger than we thought. This isn't just some spirit that got released and all the horrid crimes that that spirit committed."

"Perhaps it is another madman bent on power," Dante commented. Vergil glared and swerved again. Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and shot at a few of the lights that tailed them. "I guess there is no way to avoid this."

"Good. You're finally making yourself useful," Dante shot him a look and kept up his job.

"I can't wait to see these things."

"Trust me. You can wait. They are nasty and have been known to kill humans that are in there way."

"Talk about divine intervention. They aren't supposed to work like that."

"Someone read a little bit. Almost makes me proud," he spun the wheel. "That is why they are fucking up the balance and created their own deity. If they were really angels they wouldn't appear like Horus," he scoffed.

"Pitiful," I was hoping they would look more interesting."

"They lost that ability when they turned from God."

"Darn. At least I may have found a new line of business. We have a lot of work to do V," he smirked as the last light went out. Vergil straightened out the car.

"Stop calling me that," he scolded Dante.

"Hey boys. Miss us," the unknown woman called. Dante grinned.

"Hell yeah I did, babe," Vergil shook his head. Dante was a lost cause.

"Dante. This is why every girl you meet kills your wallet," Vergil groaned.

"Him? I doubt the Devil-boy has a wallet," the woman laughed. Dante smirked.

"Playing hard to get. What's your number sweetheart," he flirted.

"We don't carry our phones," Jeanne answered.

"Well if you must know. It's," she paused as she saw Dante ready to memorize the number. She smirked under the helmet. "Six, six, six." Dante's face fell slightly.

"That's real cute babe," he frowned.

"I didn't lie," she flirted back. "I spend most of my free time there."

"The Gates of Hell," Jeanne filled the confused man in. Both women laughed. Vergil groaned.

"See you later boys," she called and sped up her bike.

"I'll have my book back by the end of this journey. Thank you," Jeanne sped up to catch up to her friend.

"Vergil," Dante asked.

"No."

"Come on," he moaned. "Tell me where that is," he was begging.

"It's a popular bar that has a portal to hell," Vergil snapped.

"Where is it then," Vergil could tell that Dante wasn't going to give up.

"How should I know. I'm not allowed in bars according to you," he snapped. Dante gave him puppy-eyes. "I will tell you if you never look at me like that again." Dante stopped. "There are portals here and there. I haven't entered it but the demons in Hell loved to talk about it. It's where half of the bounties on your head originate," he grinned.

"Damn," Dante groaned. He kicked his feet up and lay back.

"We have more important things to do than your non-existent love life. Stop laying back and give me directions before I toss you from this car."

"Take a chill pill and enjoy life."

"I hope she impales you," he grumbled.

"That's not nice."

"No. It isn't but I'm not nice to begin with."

"You were nice to those kids," he smirked as he saw his brothers shocked face.

"That was none of your concern."

"I was about to leap in and boom here comes Vergil to save the day," he waved his arms in the air. "You're not a bad guy V. Stop acting like it," he lay back. "The turn is in a mile. After that turn left when you get off and turn right on the first dirt road you see. We will be on that road for a long while."

"Thanks," Vergil answered.

"Whatever man," leaned back. Vergil did as directed. He was growing even more annoyed at Dante's good guy speeches but he let it slid. The second he obtained Yamato he would prove him wrong. This time he would finish the job he should have done on that tower. He looked over at Dante. Every minute was harder than the last. He had to obtain ultimate power.


	7. Chapter 7

Dante had fallen asleep in his seat. Vergil could see the drool coming off his lip. "Moron," he mumbled. He thought about the situation. All he had to do was push Dante out of the car and search on his own while he "borrowed" Rebellion. He could find Yamato that way. But what if Dante had a lead on the situation. If he were more human maybe he would have bashed his head on the wheel. Doing that would be considered foolish but given the circumstances, he was limited. He saw the exit approaching and took it and then made a left at the exit. He didn't see any dirt roads but continued on. Dante had neglected to say how long they would be on this road either. Soon the roads became dusty as there was less of the town around the road. He grimaced at the dirt. Dante just had to pick a convertible. He quickly noted the button that would bring the canvas cover up and over their heads. He pressed it. Broken.

"Damn," he cursed. It was just his lucky day. Well, two days actually. He looked over at Dante and smirked darkly. He slammed his foot on the gas then quickly hit the break. Dante's head slammed into the dashboard with a sickening crack.

"Fuck," Dante cursed. He lifted his head to face Vergil with a demonic glare. Vergil smirked proudly. To a lesser person the sight of Dante's face covered in blood and glaring would scare them, but not Vergil.

"What," he asked innocently. Dante's glare only hardened. Innocent and Vergil did not mix.

"You did that on purpose," he snapped.

"Wipe your face. You may scare the children," he motioned to a passing school bus. Dante reached for Vergil's coat but missed as his double dodged away. The man in blue thrust a handkerchief in his face. "Here," he offered in his emotionless tone. Dante took it and scowled.

"Why do you have a billion of these things," he cleaned his face.

"Because people like you are ignorant enough to use my coat," he was getting used to the constant glares. "Didn't you learn anything about being a gentleman," he scoffed and got out of the car. "No wonder women love to beat you up."

"Your one to talk."

"I have never stabbed anyone in the back. If I did, I stabbed them in the back to their face," he smirked as he ripped the cover from its jam.

"Noted," Dante tossed the cloth to the floor. He watched Vergil cover the car and get back inside just as the bus passed. "What? Was the prick getting angry at some dirt," he asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Someone doesn't like to get dirty," he played.

"And someone I know will get stabbed if he doesn't shut up," he motioned to Rebellion. The sword lay on the driver's side door.

"When did you," he groaned. He really shouldn't let his guard down with Vergil. "You grabbed it as you pulled the top out.

"I would say bingo, but no. Some idiot jammed it into the cover and not the trunk. Do you know who that might have been. I have some words I want to have with him," he started the car up and returned to the road.

"No thank you," Dante rolled his eyes.

"Too bad. He is going to hear it anyway," he snapped. "You could have easily lost the sword you dumbass!"

"Here we go again," he rolled his eyes. "You always call me names and make fun of my mistakes. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. But neither are you. Mr. half human," he crossed his arms. "Let's talk about how imperfect you are Vergil. You have betrayed humanity. You have stabbed me numerous times. You have tried to kill me several times and now you are acting like little miss perfect bitch. Trust me. I don't swear this often but you. You deserve it." Dante watched Vergil's eyes as they focused on the road. "I don't want to fight you," he finished.

"Leave me alone and don't talk to me."

"Well too bad Vergil," he scoffed. "We need to talk."

"I'm confused enough. Drop it."

"Confused?"

"Shut-up for once in your life."

"Fine. This isn't over," Dante looked ahead. "Hey that is the turn," he shouted happily. "We are at the halfway point."

"Halfway?"

"Three hour drive," he answered. The news on the radio had begun to broadcast the strange events on the highway. It began with a closed road having wrecked signs and the highway itself suffering intensive damage. They were beginning to broadcast witness reports when Vergil let Dante have the radio.

"Sweet," he cheered as he changed it to his favorite station.

"Note to self, buy a CD," Vergil thought out loud. The music from the speakers was loud and upbeat. It wasn't terrible. It was much better than listening to the voices in Hell. The screams were just terrible.

"Hey. Chin up will you. I promise to help you find Yamato." Vergil looked over.

"You already said that."

"Yeah but let's be honest. That is your only link to Father. There has to be a reason you embrace your demonic side. It was likely the old man's power.

"How insightful you are."

"I'm not stupid V," he leaned back. "So," he started, "do you think I have a chance." Vergil flinched. He didn't really care about whatever intentions Dante had with the woman. It just freaked him out that Dante would have such causal banter with him.

"I don't know," he was avoiding being mean. "Why are you asking me this. Don't you have closer friends?"

"What's closer than your own damn twin," he asked.

"Dante, we still are not on the best of terms," he reminded.

"Let it go. Besides. Who am I supposed to ask? Trish would laugh at me, Lady would shoot me, and Patty would point out every reason a woman would impale me. Who the hell can I ask V?"

"How about not asking at all. We are on a mission."

"V. It's all about the journey."

"Are you high," he asked concerned. "I swear to God if you are high."

"I'm fine. It's just I really don't focus on the mission as a whole. Makes it easier to deal with."

"So it isn't because dad dropped you," he asked in amazement.

"I was dropped," Dante shouted.

"Dante really needs a flip phone," Lady paled as she had the conversation on speaker.

"He is getting laughed at. So I guess he is right," Trish was in hysterics.

"He is right. I would totally point out his flaws," Patty smirked. "Did you record it," Patty asked.

"Of course. Only the best blackmail resides on my phone," Lady smirked. They had rented a hotel room courtesy of Dante's credit card.

"What do you mean you have to go to the bathroom! Just use a bush damn it," Vergil could be heard yelling at Dante on the phone.

"I can't go outside. What if a demon attacks me with my pants down?"

"Then it would be the single smartest demon you had met yet! Infact it is giving me ideas."

"Don't you dare use Rebellion on me," Dante yelled.

"I was kidding."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"God this is gold," Trish was laying on one of the twin beds now. She was trying so hard to stop laughing.

"Dante," Lady yelled. There was a bit of shuffling on the other end.

"You did it again didn't you," Vergil was heard.

"Lady. How much did you hear," Dante asked. Lady's smile grew.

"So I would shoot you huh?"

"Hey. It is the truth," the voice defended.

"Probably. So how far are you from the target?"

"About two hours," Vergil beat Dante to answering.

"Oh!"

"Oh what," Dante asked.

"Well," Trish started.

"We decided to stop for beauty sleep," Patty cried out happily.

"Patty! You brought Patty," Dante was back to yelling.

"Stop yelling. I'm going deaf."

"What are you old," Dante scolded Vergil. "I can't believe you brought Patty into this."

"Why not. I am a magician."

"In training!"

"Still better than an unarmed man," Vergil groaned.

"Not helping V."

"Stop calling me that! What am I? A secret terrorist leader or something," Vergil complained.

"You could be but that isn't the point. Patty go home."

"No way. I want my ice-cream."

"Told you to pay her back," Vergil mumbled. "Did you just punch me!"

"Look we have our team and you have yours Dante," Trish finished. "She will be fine. We will get some rest and continue our journey tomorrow. We are about halfway there."

"Fine," Dante sounded annoyed.

"She will be fine. Better than how your duo is going. What is your team name now. Super Devil Bro's was it," Lady joked.

"Lady. Fine that what is your group name?"

"Why it is the Triple S," Trish smirked.

"What?"

"Can't you hear," Lady started. "She said the Triple S. Works since there are three of us"

"What does that even stand for?"

"It stands for: super, sexy slayers."

"One of you is a child."

"It's just a name Dante. Relax."

"Fine whatever. I'll see you later then."

"Just be sure to butt dial me again," Lady smirked. "I'm sure this woman would love to see my blackmail."

"You're impossible."

"I know. Thanks again for the room service and the five star hotel with a spa package for three."

"Not again."

"Bye Dante," Lady hung up.

"Well that is taken care of."

"I told him to get a smartphone or a flip phone," Patty laughed.

"No Patty," Trish mimicked Dante. "Phones are expensive and I could break one very easily on a mission." They all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay time to get serious," Lady reminded. "My money's on everyone getting separated there. The mansion has bound to have changed with the spirit being released."

"Not cool," Patty groaned.

"Its standard in these situations. Just stick with one of us. It will be fine."

"Dante will likely have done a number on the big guys when we get there," Lady reminded.

"Which will allow me to get some magic practice in," Patty cheered.

"Exactly. Even Dante can be useful," Trish laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Room service and spa package for Dante Sparda," Lady answered the door for the bellboy.

"Dante only rented the room for our use. He won't be coming she told the man. The man was sweating. Lady was intimidating him slightly.

"Right," he pulled in the cart and two other people walked in. "These two ladies will be giving you your treatment. Just call the front desk if you need anything else."

"Oh we promise we will," Trish smiled. The poor bellboy fled the room. Lady locked the door.

"Ah," she moaned. "Finally a little time to kick back and be served." The women quickly set to work on the spa for the three devil hunters.

"I can't believe they did that. Well I can actually," Dante groaned.

"Serves you right," Vergil's nose was quickly healing from Dante's punch. Only a little stream of blood flowed from it. "You know I could have used a shower or something. Perhaps actually sleep in a bed for the first time in years."

"You can complain later V."

"Isn't that hypocritical? I haven't even eaten anything. I didn't even get any of that pizza you promised me," Vergil glared. "I have been suffering on this mission because of your cheapness. Heck even this car is cheap."

"Who is the one that said we are demon? That we can handle it. Besides this car isn't cheap. It is very expensive."

"You're the one that keeps saying half demon. This car is cheap. Stick an expensive name with the worst parts and what do you get? This car. Face it Dante we should have taken a rest."

"We can sleep inside one of the rooms."

"From what you told the women, I don't want to stay in one of those rooms. Who wants to stay in the house like that? Don't give me that look. Of course I overheard it. I was looking for a way out anyway."

"Why didn't you use Patty?"

"I don't like making children suffer," he scoffed. "I don't need to abuse a child. Besides if she did it she would have been trapped in the mirror while I went free. She could have been eaten by a demon because the other side is technically Hell."

"So how did you find the mirror?"

"I'm your reflection."

"Cheesy," he smirked.

"Take it or leave it. I'm the closest thing to a doppelganger your getting."

"I was hoping there was someone as sexy as me out there," Dante smirked.

"Once again. We are identical twins," Vergil sighed.

"I know that V. I was just playing with you."

"Stop calling me V!"

"Want me to call you Verge instead."

"Oh God. Stop it with the names. My name is Vergil. Take it or. No just take it."

"Nah," Dante smirked. "I see a gas station. Stop there I still need to piss."

"She is so going to impale you," he smirked.

"Hey," Dante complained as Vergil pulled the car over to a pump.

"I'm going to buy some food and gas while you're busy."

"Sweet. Thanks bro," Dante ran into the stop. Vergil shook his head and got out. He went to the trunk and pulled out the spare gas can and put it to the side of the car. He pressed the button the keys to lock it.

"At least that worked," he groaned and walked toward the gas station. He opened the doors and heard a gasp.

"Not another one," the man behind the counter complained. "You're the third albino today." Vergil shook his head. He looked over the food on display. Everything looked greasy and unappetizing. He looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting. It was very unlikely that there would be anything else to eat. He didn't want gas station food as he first meal out of hell but he had to admit he was very hungry. He looked back at the array of bad food. What could he do. There was nothing healthy for him to eat.

"Hey buddy are you going to buy something or just glare at it!"

"Don't you have something that doesn't contain rat droppings," he asked the man at the counter. The man laughed.

"Your out of luck albino," he snickered. "There isn't another stop for a long time. I recommend the frozen pizza."

"That could work," Vergil nodded and picked up the pizza and heated it in the microwave. "Have you seen my brother," he asked the man. Dante was taking a while.

"Man in red," he asked. Vergil nodded. He popped the second pizza in the microwave. "He is still in there. I don't know what is taking him." Vergil finished heating up the pizza and pulled some soda from the fridge. He placed everything on the counter and ordered the amount of gas he wanted. He then paid for everything. "So how many albino's am I going to meet today.

"We are not albino. My brother and I have blue-eyes," Vergil glared.

"Oh. So did that woman. She and her friend were very good looking. Is there a leather convention up the road or something? You and your brother look like you would fit the part."

"No. We are on business."

"How well does that pay," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know? Stripping," he whispered. If Vergil had any faith in humanity. It was now gone.

"I beg your pardon," he was astounded. "Do I look like a stripper to you!"

"Well not you, but your brother could play the part well. I suppose you are both good looking. Oh! I used the wrong term. You're prostitutes right," the man shouted enthusiastically. "My sister is having a bachelorette party soon. How much would it be to hire you two," he asked. Vergil turned red.

"Tell him I'll be at the car," Vergil stormed out of the station and put the food and drinks in the car. Only after he had filled the car and the can did Dante return. His hair was dripping wet. Vergil looked him over.

"You took a bath in that bathroom."

"Yeah. So," Dante got in the car.

"Here I thought you fell in."

"Hey why are you so angry," Dante asked in concern.

"He asked if we were prostitutes. Then he asked if we would do his sister's party," Vergil glared as he started the car. He wanted to get away from that man as soon as possible.

"Wow really," Dante was ecstatic.

"Yes," Vergil thrust the pizza slice and soda at Dante. "Just eat."

"Sure! Don't mind if I do. Thanks Vergil. You're the best."

"Just be happy I didn't kill him and don't eat my food. I'm hungry too," he scolded as he caught Dante's eyes wondering.

"I thought demons didn't need to eat."

"I'm only half devil Dante," Vergil reminded.

"Good that means you're human too."

"Whatever you say. I don't feel like arguing. I'm too tired for that." Dante nodded and turned the music lower. He didn't feel like irritating Vergil for once.

"You know. You can switch with me," Vergil looked at him in horror.

"And compromise the car again," he reminded.

"Look," he was serious. "You need to eat too. So in five minutes we switch. Besides I'm wide awake after my bath."

"Fine. But quick question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you bath in a dirty restroom."

"For the ladies," Vergil sighed. Of course that was the answer.

"It does nothing for you when your clothing is filthy," he shrunk his nose at the thought of Dante's smell. Luckily for him the other man thought ahead.

"Hey V. That is why I snagged these," he held up a car freshener and deodorant spray.

"I hope you know that women do not actually like the smell of Sword Body Spray."

"It was cheap. I also bought you a pack of these."

"Got me what," he looked over in confusion. Would Dante really be thoughtful enough to get him a gift. Dante tossed over the black box. Vergil caught it swiftly and looked over the label on the box.

"Condoms? Really Dante," Vergil felt extremely irritated. "Be serious," he threw the box harshly at his head and got out of the car. Dante laughed and pocketed the box.

"You have to be prepared," he chuckled. Vergil threw Dante's door open and dragged him out.

"Get to driving," he seated himself in the passenger seat and began to eat. Dante laughed and got into the driver's seat to start the car.

"It's called a gag gift for a reason."

"Yes well you're the only one that needs a gag anyway," he smirked.

"Funny," he began to drive. "You know V." Vergil looked over at Dante.

"Yes," he asked.

"I really did miss you," Vergil scoffed. "I'm serious."

"I tried to kill you several times Dante. You don't miss people like me."

"Well. You did say I'm not normal," he smiled. "I just wanted to tell you in case I never get the chance."

"You're not going to die idiot."

"No I mean before you go nuts and try to kill me again," he chuckled sadly.

"No promises," he got a smirk in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You should take it as a no instead."

"We will see. So about this place. Do we know what we are expecting," he asked in seriousness.

"Likely the usual demon infested whatever with a leader who believes he is unstoppable. But of course we have something new to worry about," Dante answered.

"Yeah, those angel I mentioned. I can assume they are trying to bring something into this world that both of these two mega maniacs want."

"Great another demon wants to take over the world. He probably wants rewrite the world and all. Typical."

"That is why you actually have a job," Vergil quirked his eyebrow. "Because demons this stupid exist for you to send back. Besides without you they would actually succeed."

"I'm sure there are others. Humans can do this too. Where there is hope there is some guy dressed in green wielding a sword to stop something."

"Where did that analogy come from," Vergil was confused.

"I really don't know. Maybe some game or something."

"Your imagination astounds me," Vergil finished eating and opened his book.

"Thanks for my sword back," he only received a grunt in return


	9. Chapter 9

Dante returned to driving. It was still a long drive in the dark. Last thing he wanted was to be pulled over. They were still making great time but due to the change in atmosphere, the area appeared to be dark. The time read four P.M. and Dante shook his head. The demonic aura was massively oppressive. Even Vergil was feeling it with how stiff he sat. Dante shook his head to clear it of his doubts. There were the two of them, the two witches and the three demon hunters on their way to this place. How could they lose with odds like that. Still something felt different. Maybe it was the fallen angels. He didn't know. Whatever he had released should have stayed in that mirror. There was still a problem with that idea. The damn thing was made of glass. It would have broken later. It was better with him there to clean up the mess. He would hate to see all of humanity doomed for something he could have prevented. He took a swig of his soda. He would have preferred beer but Vergil had a stick up his ass about breaking laws. Dante's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the huge mansion breaking out of the trees.

"There it is," Dante knocked into Vergil's shoulder to get his attention. "That's our stop. Looks pretty bad doesn't it?"

"Dante. That is an abandoned Victorian. A lot of people would kill for a house like this."

"It looks like an abandoned house to me," he shrugged and pulled up to the rusting iron gate.

"You never were one for art," Vergil shook his head.

"Nope. Things tend to get destroyed when I'm on the job."

"Of course," he slipped the book into his pocket.

"Why are you reading that anyway?"

"This whole thing started as a curse and this is the closest I can get to figuring out the situation," he cleaned the crumbs off himself.

"Hey whatever gets this job done the fastest," he drove the car closer to the mansion. In front of the rotting house stood a decayed fountain covered in moss and stagnant water lay in its basin. Two angels appeared to be where the water once flowed from. The house had two wings extending from the main entrance. A coach house sat on the left wing had a collapsed roof. It was likely that building led to the kitchen and servant's chambers. A few of the windows were cracked and others completely gone. The few remaining windows had enough dust to create the illusion of utter despair. There had to been about three floors, an attic, and a tower. The paint was peeling fiercely. The sat single tower was on the opposite wing of the coach house. The trees surrounding the house were long dead.

"What is this," Vergil asked. "A cheesy horror flick."

"Good one." Dante drove the car towards the fountain that sat in the driveway. He took another scan of the yard. "I didn't see the back yet."

"Who wants to," Vergil waited till Dante stopped the car before opening the door. "I'm surprised this place isn't covered in graffiti."

"You make it sound as if you would want to live here," Dante shut the door behind him. He pulled Rebellion onto his back.

"Ridiculous."

"Is it now?"

"Ruins are more your taste," Vergil began leading the way to the door.

"I can agree that I prefer the tastes of the old but this is a bit too old for me."

"Then we are in agreement."

"Indeed," Dante stopped next to Vergil.

"Mahogany."

"It appears to be old chap."

"Such a shame," Vergil lifted his leg and quickly kicked the doors off their hinges.

"Hey," Dante mock glared. "I wanted to do that."

"Don't wait then."

"Good point," he strolled into the building. He whistled. "You can really tell a guy by the stuff he has in his house, Vergil," he looked behind him. Vergil gave him a look that said to quite his blabbering. "Not going to happen, V."

"Dante be alert. You're the only one with gear," he reminded. Dante looked around. The main entrance hall opened up to another room. The walls were dark and the only light came from the windows. A few angel sculptures hung on the walls that were illuminated by the little light. It gave the room a unearthly feel. He lead the way through the arch and into the grand staircase room.

"What a place. Demons sure know how to have a dramatic show," Dante began to clap. "Really dramatic. Really."

"Don't be so overconfident," Vergil reminded. "You have to back me up a lot."

"Yeah I get it. Don't let the princess take a hit."

"... Just don't expect a kiss," Dante snorted.

"You're one bitchy princess."

"And you are one grungy prince," he scoffed as he walked towards the stairs. There was a statue between the stairs. "It's one of those deity statues."

"Great," he walked over to it. "Is that what this crazy family was worshipping. Damn they have bad taste in art."

"Not everyone is a fan of neon Dante," Vergil looked over the statue carefully.

"Still. Not everyone likes the head of a beautiful lady on the body of a snake."

"That's agreeable."

"Wow. It's like the planets are in line or something. We are agreeing a lot to night."

"Shut-up."

"There we go," he smirked gleefully. "Hey what are you doing to that thing."

"Looking for a hidden switch."

"Why would that be here."

"Doesn't it seem odd that a mansion abandoned from the Victorian age would display something that isn't Christian," he asked.

"Well you know how the rich were. They got bored and wanted to play."

"There were still social rules. This breaks it heavily."

"Still. I doubt there is a switch," he watched Vergil. Vergil pushed the statue off its pedestal. A large crash echoed through the halls. "Wow who would have thought. I was right."

"Yes, you were but," Vergil reached down and pulled a scrap of paper from shattered ceramic pieces. "As you would say. Jackpot?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Dante mocked. "What does the damn thing say anything."

"It says shut up Dante," he said in a serious tone.

"No way! Let me see," Dante snatched the paper and tore it slightly. "You lied," he accused. "It says 'When the clock strikes thirteen, only then the doors will open'," Dante read aloud.

" I assume it's the door to the heart of this problem."

"When would a clock read thirteen."

"Not any I know of. Perhaps we aren't looking for a sound but a location."

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually as we tear this place apart." Dante looked down at his hand and flinched. The paper had lit itself on fire. "What the hell," he dropped it and watched as the paper turned to ash.

"I hope this isn't a running trend," Vergil smothered out the fire.

"You should have let it burn."

"It wouldn't catch. Use your nose Dante. This place isn't just musty, it's mold ridden. A perfect place for an Undine."

"Undine?"

"Read books Dante."

"Just inform me already."

"Okay it is the spirit behind you that is going to stab you," Vergil casually backed away into a wall. Dante whirled around and matched what appeared to be a water spirit's blade. The spirit took the form of a woman. Waves of water pooled down her body. She had on a suit of watery armor and her face was shielded by a helmet. She was dripping water all around her. Her source of water seemed infinite. Her sword stance was fluid as she held her foil.

"Is that all you got," he smirked. His face fell when the water blade went around Rebellion. He rolled away to avoid the hit. "What the hell," he demanded. Virgil sighed and leaned against the wall. "Hey stop being lazy and help me!"

"You don't need help," he watched as a second spirit come from behind Dante. Dante narrowly avoided another hit. "Besides. I am unarmed."

"Damn," he back flipped as a third spirit rose from below his feet. He cursed himself for not bringing Alister.

"I would be careful. More may come from the woodwork."

"You don't have to remind me," Dante was running from most of the attacks. It was only during one of the sword clashes had he noticed something. He had just blocked an attack with Rebellion. The undine was extremely close. He didn't notice it right away but when he threw the elemental he had locked blades with, it was giving off a heartbeat underneath the sound of rushing water. Thinking quickly Dante dived after the one he threw and thrust his blade into its back. The elemental wreathed around before sliding off his blade. "Guess you're not so fluid after all. His eyes caught the shape of the second and third one rushing in pincer formation. He jumped up and slammed his blade into them as they reached the spot he was at. "Come on ladies. You can do better than that," he mocked. The spirits squirmed away in what would appear to be pain. It was hard to tell with water. The first spirit rushed behind Dante. Dante was flung to the ground. He groaned and quickly righted himself. The three were rushing him at once. There was a flash of light and he covered his eyes. Remembering the situation he rolled to the side. Looking around he noticed that the demons were gone. "Well, look who decided to join in," he laughed.

"You were taking too long," Vergil had tossed a holy water into the fight.

"No fair. I just found their weakness too," Dante returned Rebellion to his back.

"If you wanted to know that you should have asked," he wandered towards the left of the room.

"Where is the fun in that," he followed after. "How many of those do you have left?"

"Just three. I won't waste another on you. Don't worry," he entered the hallway to the left wing's bottom floor.

"Harsh," Dante looked around. "Wait."

"I've noticed. It appears it knows we are here."

"That wasn't a nice welcome," Dante shook his fist. "This room appears brand new. When we were outside of it, it looked old and decayed. Now it looks like we stepped back in time."

"Perhaps. I wouldn't take anything you see here lightly. There is a lot you don't know about the mansion. From here on in it looks like we will be going through these illusions," Vergil walked over to a table against a wall and began opening drawers.

"V. We aren't here to play detective."

"Really. I thought your agency was a detective agency as well."

"Only when people hire us and if I actually take the case."

"We don't know what has happened. We need to take this step by step," Dante groaned. "Prove that your brain is as strong as the rest of your muscles will you," he pulled out some papers and started sifting through them. Dante watched as he placed them back in.

"Anything," he asked. He was hoping for something juicy. Nothing like a affair in a romantic letter to turn a drama intense.

"Just friend letters," he closed the drawers and headed to a door. "Start checking these doors out," he ordered. Dante watch Vergil open a door to reveal a closet.

"I just think splitting up is bad," he walked over to the next door. Vergil followed him and stood behind him.

"Fine," Dante reached for the door.

"Let's see what is behind door number two," he thrust the door open to reveal a sitting room. They walked inside. "Nothing here," he groaned.

"Wait," Vergil walked around the room in a slow circle. Dante shook his head and sat on the couch.

"Why is it that every room looks brand new?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Must be the spirit's memory. People have been known to report paranormal experiences like this."

"Must drive them mad then," he looked around again. He noticed a tea set on the table. "Hey," he called out. Vergil walked over and looked over Dante's shoulder. "Is he expecting company?"

"It's someone's memories. I can't really be sure. Don't drink it," he scolded Dante. Dante put the tea he had poured down. "It could be poisoned or this could be just an illusion so you could be drinking dust."

"Thanks for that," he put the cup down. "Hey! What's that," he got up from the couches and walked over towards the fireplace. Vergil walked over and looked around Dante.

"What is it," he asked. He was hoping it wasn't something stupid. Dante reached his hands into the fireplace. It was night. Vergil noticed it was winter when he looked out the window. He snapped his attention to the fireplace to see a roaring fire. Dante's hand was probing around the flames. He pulled something out.

"What is that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Dante rolled the object in his hand. It was searing hot. Dante mentally thanked his father for his genes. The ash came off and the object cooled to a tepid temperature. "It looks like a key," he cleaned off the ash. "It has a rose etched in at the base."

"So," Vergil said.

"You told me to play detective," he scoffed. "It was in the fireplace for a reason."

"I agree. I was just testing you," he took the key. "I'll hold on to it. You tend to lose or break things."

"Good. You can be my mobile storage," he walked out of the room. Vergil reluctantly followed him. "Whoa."

"Well that was ... unexpected."

"At least I won't feel bad for wrecking what you consider art," Dante looked around. The hall was once again destroyed.

"Lay off," Vergil groaned. There was a rustling noise coming from the other end of the hall.

"Come on out, chicken," Dante taunted. A figure darted out from the other end. It had a humanlike form but it was completely black. It's body moved in jerky motions. "Oh great," the creature darted around. It jumped at Dante. "Oh come on. You have to do better than that," he swung Rebellion through the creature. It cried as it hit the ground. It began to mimic the cries of a small child. Dante eyed it carefully. He hunched over the creature. He felt pity rise from his stomach but that soon changed to a slight pain as he was slammed into the wall. "Vergil," he yelled. His brother had pushed him away and there was a certain smell that perfumed the mildew ridden air. It smelled like copper. Blood. He looked down to see that the creature had fled. He saw it retreat into the main entrance. "Vergil," he looked at his brother.

"Come off it. It is merely a scratch," he stood up. Dante's eye caught the sight of blood seeping from his side. He stood as straight as he could. Dante could hear a hiss of pain. He reached into his pocket. There was a lot of blood pooling out of the wound. The drip almost echoing down the lonely corridor. He could hear Vergil silently cursing.

"Ah," he declared as he pulled out a vital star. Vergil looked at Dante who was cheering happily at the fact he was carrying something useful. "Here," he pressed the star unto the bleeding wound. "I know we heal fast but who knows what we will be facing."

"Just don't be stupid next time," he straightened up. The wound had healed but it already had taken its toll on his clothing. "Why didn't it aim for the heart?"

"Perhaps he was being merciful," Dante offered. Vergil scoffed.

"Grow a brain. Nothing in this place will be merciful. Keep that in mind."

"Noted," he held up his hands in defense. "Let's just go," he led the way down the hall towards where the creature first came from. They checked a few doors as they went. There were rooms that made entirely no sense; as they were bricked up. Other doors were windows. A few of the rooms had nothing in them and one even had an endless pit.

"That just leaves the kitchen and coach house."

"Don't forget the upstairs," Dante groaned. "I feel like this is hopeless," he strolled towards the kitchen. The doors separating the kitchen and hallway had rotted off its hinges. The wooden floor of the room was falling apart. The dirt could be seen between the planks. The dust kicked up beneath their feat. Dante heard something being crushed under his foot. He looked down as he lifted his foot. Mushrooms? Sure enough there were thousands of the fungi littering the wood. The smell of decay was heavy in this room. Unlike the other rooms, this room had the scent of death. The smell of blood and rancid meat was heavy.

"Well," Vergil began. "This is pleasant," he walked passed Dante by a few steps before he froze. He gagged slightly.

"What is it," Dante was confused. He looked over where Vergil was looking. "Ugh," he gagged as well. On the counter lay a hunk of flesh. It wasn't a pretty site. It was covered in gore. Blood had dried as it once leaked down the sides of the counter it was placed. Flies were swarming the corpse. Maggots could be seen wriggling out of the blackened flesh. A rusty butcher knife sat in the middle of it. It reminded Dante of cartoons where people claim land in honor of their country with a flag. Someone had taken great pride in this murder. The torso was large from the bloating. It was likely it was once the body of a man. Dante walked closer to it. He moved his foot but heard it connect with something. Looking down he witnessed a head rolling away from his feet.

"Damn," Vergil cursed loudly as he held a hand to his mouth. The smell was really getting to him. His human side was repulsed by the smell and being a half-demon only amplified it. Dante bent over and picked up the head. The smell was putrid. He looked over the head. It was black from decay. The hair was falling out and the eyes were plucked out. He opened the mouth and threw the head away. Thinking quickly he shot it with Ebony and Ivory. The head received numerous rounds of bullets until it lay in a mess of bullet holes, meat and ground up bones. A black sludge was likely what was left of the brain. "What happened," Vergil asked.

"It had a little parasite demon resting on its tongue," he strode over the mess. His heels echoed on creaking wood. Some of the dust was still settling. Vergil raised his eyebrow.

"Overkill much."

"Well," he coughed. "Wouldn't you say there is no killing, like over killing," he walked over to the torso on the counter and pulled out the knife. "Here," he held it out to Vergil. Vergil grimaced as he took it.

"This will have to do," he tested the blade on his hand. "This blade is awful."

"What did you expect after being used on this mess. You know it is very rare that I run into sites this gruesome," he watched as Vergil began rooting through the cabinets and drawers.

"For a place that was left with everything untouched, it sure is missing a lot of silver," he mentioned.

"Maybe it was stolen."

"I hope that is the case. There is a problem with your theory. The bone-china is still here."

"What's wrong with the silverware being gone."

"There are many theories of sliver. Mainly about its properties of the moon. Many people have used it in different religious ceremonies," he took the time for Dante to absorb the information. "You see there was a reason it was truly used for serving and eating. It was because of the theory that the silver would change color when in contact with toxins."

"You wanted to see if there was poison," he leaned back on another counter.

"Yes. I don't trust half of the demons here not to have it," he finished. Dante stood up.

"Nothing here. This way should lead to the coach house and the servants rooms," he led the way to the door. Vergil sigh nodded and followed Dante. He stopped. Glancing to his right he saw a dumbwaiter. The door to it was shut.

"Hey are you coming," Dante called from the next room.

"Hold your horses," he yelled back. He walked over and opened the dumbwaiter. Inside sat a single teaspoon. It was slightly tarnished but the moon glinted off it wonderfully. He reached in and grabbed the silver spoon. At one time it would have been a treasure. He snapped the scoop from its handle and took the rough edge to the wound on his side. He had to know. He plunged it gently into his side. He hissed as he took it out. As expected the wound closed just as fast as he made it. He pulled the handle to his face. He felt his heart slow. Black. Thinking it was a fluke, he wiped the blood off and tried again after he broke off the used end. Once again it was black. He began to sweat. Poison. That little thing didn't want blood. It had only wanted to poison them. He heard Dante's footsteps.

"Hey are you still alive," he asked as he entered the room once more. The smell still bugged the both of them. Vergil shoved the silver into his coat and took the knife. He would remain cool. He didn't want to depend on Dante neither did he want to appear weak.

"Sorry. I'm coming."


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't bother. That room has completely collapsed on me after I killed the demon in there," Dante walked to the other door.

"Sorry," Vergil muttered. Dante had been fighting and he hadn't even heard.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it. The entire building shook," Dante said. "What had your thoughts?"

"I thought I saw something. It was just a rat," he said. He prayed that his brother didn't know anything about rats. It was a terrible lie. Rat's only go where there is food. Considering there only food was the corpse, it was unlikely there were any vermin around. Dante seemed satisfied.

"You're such a priss when it comes to getting dirty," Dante smirked. "Come on. The servants' quarters await," Dante led the way through the next door. Vergil followed. He hoped that his demonic blood would be able to deal with the poison. That was the only reason he was fine right now. The poison would work its way to his heart then his blood stream if he was correct. The only cure would be time. It was unusual for a demon to use poison. Considering the house they were in the, the poison was likely made from the things around the demon. It explained the lack of sliver. Silver was used for detoxing the body. He shook his head and looked around the hall. Dante had stopped for a reason.

"This again," he was annoyed. The servants' quarters had done another time warp.

"Great," Dante groaned. This time there was more movement. "What," he asked as he saw people rushing around the hall. They were all dressed in the proper clothing of a Victorian servant.

"I guess this area would have a lot of activity," Vergil looked around. A maid was rushing at them. Dante ducked to the side while Vergil stood still. This was the perfect opportunity to test the illusion. True enough, the maid passed right through him. The cold chill that went through him was amazing. It was colder than ice and more akin to dry ice. The cold left a burning sensation on his skin.

"V," Dante saw how the apparition had affected him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just dandy," he composed himself.

"At least we know we can't be seen by these people," Dante pointed out. "You may be right about the memory thing.

"Fine but can I stop being your shield. I only have this crappy knife," he snapped. He also wanted to avoid movement. He had no idea how the poison would affect his body but he wasn't going to tell Dante about it. He was weak enough already.

"Sure thing. So, do you want to play detective?"

"No need to search here. The servants won't have anything. You said yourself that it was the main family. These people were likely fired or fled as the master went mad," Vergil pointed out.

"Yeah but there must be something here. Remember when we found that key? Maybe there is something in one of these rooms."

"It's possible," Vergil opened one of the doors and Dante went to another. The separated and searched. Nothing was found in several rooms but the person belongings of the servants. Another room was used as a bathroom and then there was a servant's kitchen. Nothing was out of the ordinary until they reached the odd door.

"So this is the last one," Dante noticed.

"Yeah. Whatever is triggering this must be here. I would hate to check every room again," Vergil was beginning to sweat a little. Dante reached for the knob and paused.

"Did you hear that," he questioned. Vergil shook his head no. Dante opened the door. "What the hell," he exclaimed. The room was pitch black. There were no windows. He looked harder as he stepped into the room. A single candle was lit. It barely gave off any light. He was so sure he heard something. There was a muffled whimper. "There," he pointed. Both men approached the sound. A hunched figure sat on what looked like an ordinary bed. It was moaning now. Dante wished he could have moved the candle to see. The door behind them slammed shut causing both men to startle. The figure let out a gasp.

"No," It screamed. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Then a soft groan hit their ears.

"Martha," a man's voice permeated the room.

"Shit," Dante took a step back. The man must have lit more candles because the brothers could see the man and his victim.

"Martha, Martha, Martha," the man said in a mocking tone.

"You killed him," Martha murmured. She would have been pretty had she not had as much bruising on her face and body. Her hair may have once been black or brown but now it was matted and dirty. She was dressed as an ordinary maid. The woman's black eyes fell onto the man. "Thomas," she screamed. "You're a monster Tomas!"

"Shut-up," he slapped her once more. So this was Thomas. The man stood at an imposing height. "He had to die. He was in our way!"

"He was my husband," she screeched. Dante had a few curses coming off his lips. This man was insane.

"I am the only one that matter's Martha. You are under my contract. Remember who summoned you."

"This maid was a demon," Dante thought. She looked weak. Maybe that was the reason she was easily called.

"I l-loved him," she cried.

"You are mine alone! Now you are useless," he scowled as he picked up a candle stick and brought it down on her. She howled in pain. The demonic side of her showed slightly. "You should never have eloped Martha," he spat on her. Dante flinched. It was killing him that he couldn't stop this. He looked over at Vergil. He stood as calm as ever. Perhaps the idea of this being a memory hung heavy on his mind. He knew that this couldn't be helped.

"You took my child," the woman shook.

"He was mine to begin with," the man smirked. "We had a lot of fun together Martha. Did you really think you could resist my call," the man was reaching for her now. He hugged her and began to stroke her hair. "Martha. My dear sweet flower," he stroked her. Martha was struggling in his grasp. "You gave up everything. All your power for him and he is now dead. Face it Martha. James is dead by my hands. You can still see him if you want. I can take you to the cellar," he began to laugh. Martha was shaking even more.

"Give me back my son! Give me back Adam," she began clawing Thomas.

"You mean Thomas Jr.? No you won't get him back," Thomas raised the candle stick and brought it down on her head. She collapsed. Blood could be seen reflected in her hair and on the wooden floor. He kept beating her. She gurgled before falling silent.

"You made me do this sweet Martha. You made me do it. Now you are mine forever," he fled the room. A single click was heard before the candles flickered out and the mold smell returned. Dante pulled out his phone and turned it on. The little light the screen showed what remained of the room. Dante fished out a match and went to where the candle sat at the bedside. There was a large black stain on the floor.

"Wow," was all that he could say. He had witnessed a murder. There wasn't much to say. Guilt laid on his stomach like a vice.

"Brutal," was all Vergil would say. He went to the door. "I assume he just locked her in thinking the lack of windows would keep in the smell. He may have fired the staff after this."

"So Thomas put the key in the fire."

"Why are we seeing this. We now know that Katherine wasn't his mother. That was a cover up and the Martha was raped by Thomas who abused his power over her."

"Keep that in mind. There is a reason why we were shown this."

"You think Martha wanted the truth out," Vergil nodded in response.

"It may have to do with the curse on this house," Vergil walked over to the locked door and used the key. The door unlocked with a click. There should be a master key in this house as well. We should keep an eye out for any keys."

"Good point," Dante walked over as Vergil opened the door.

"Our friend is back," he warned. The black form stood in the hallway. It stood in a crouch as its head jerked around.

"Him again," Dante clenched Ivory in his hand.

"Be careful," Vergil warned. It wouldn't do any good if Dante was poisoned as well. Dante gave him a look.

"V."

"I'll explain when we have time," he allowed room for Dante to jump in front of him and shoot the creature. It shrieked as both Ebony and Ivory shot an array of bullets into its body. It shifted into a shadow on the ground and rushed Dante. Dante kicked off the wall behind him and charged his gun. The shadow missed when Dante flew over it and was quickly shot down. The light from the charge ate away at its body leaving nothing but a small scorch in the rug below it.

"He got burned," Dante smirked as he holstered his weapons. "Oh come on! He had it coming," Dante looked over at Vergil who was lost in thought. Dante shook his head and began dragging Vergil once again. The older twin began complaining. "There isn't anything left on this floor. We are taking the servant stairs up," he told his double. Vergil rolled his eyes and remained silent. He learned from experience that Dante wouldn't stop dragging him. Dante was trying his best to forget the gruesome scene. Annoying Vergil usually took his mind off of things lately.

"I'm going. No need to drag me around."

"But it is too fun," Dante whined in a childish voice. "Besides we need to find out about that child. I only thought it was a changeling but it is a half breed like us."

"Yes. I figured that out on my own. Now let go of me," Vergil demanded. He was beginning to feel a headache from the poison. Dante just smirked as he opened the door and dragged Vergil up the stairs two steps at a time. Vergil was really getting irritated by the constant tripping and the headache. Dante only let him go when he reached the second floor. "Why don't you check the upper floor," he asked Dante. He needed some space from his brother. Scratch that. He needed a lot of space. "We also need to figure out that riddle."

"What riddle?"

"The time one," he scoffed. "We are making little progress."

"Yeah we do," he trailed off. "Let's do that after we explore this wing."

"Fine. Just do me a favor and shut-up."

"Whatever you say," Dante put his hands in front of him defensively. He lead the way through the hall. There weren't any servants' rooms on this floor. Most of the rooms appeared to be for storage. There was a art gallery, another sitting room, and a music room.

"Damn. Let's check the foyer's second floor," Dante said. Vergil's head was pounding now. "This place feels so empty."

"Whatever get's this over with," Vergil groaned and followed Dante out of the music room. Dante had made his headache worse when he began to pound on the piano's keys. He never wanted to hear Dante sing again either. He shuddered. Dante smiled gleefully. He thought he had found a new hidden talent. He had told Vergil that he planned on practicing more with his musical equipment at his shop. Vergil had told Dante to get his ears checked and be ready for tickets from the local police. Dante led the way back into the main hall. It seemed that the set up was the left wing's first floor had the servant's quarter, kitchen and coach house. The second floor of that same wing had all of the entertainment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Take a chill pill V," he dragged Vergil through the arch that led to the main entrance. Dante snapped his head to the ceiling. "Do you hear that," he asked Vergil.

"What. I'm afraid I'm still deaf from your act," Vergil had indeed heard what Dante had but chose to annoy his brother instead. Dante dragged Vergil to the main staircase and looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey," he called up the hole. "Anyone there?"

"Oh," a feminine voice called down. Vergil could see the gears turning in Dante's head. If ever there was a time for Dante to be a lost cause, now would be it. A woman strode to the edge of the hole and took a seat on the edge to face him. She held a seductive smirk on her face. "It's you two," she stuck a sucker into her mouth and crossed her legs. She bent her head and gave a wink down at them.

"Hey. It's you babe," Dante let go of Vergil and leaned on the stair railing. Vergil took the time to lean against the wall and take a breath. He was beginning to feel a bit cold.

"Me? Who is me," the woman played. She took out her candy and leaned forward to flirtatiously flaunt her cleavage.

"Please. I would know that angelic voice anywhere."

"Angelic. My, my. I hope you don't mean the kind I deal with devil-boy," she pulled off an offended face.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way beautiful," Dante eyed the woman up and down. He took in her voluptuous form then meet her face. He gave a smirk. He was liking what he saw so far. Not many women could pull off a beehive of that size or cat-eye glasses.

"I should hope not," she gave her candy a seductive lick before returning it to her mouth. Dante watched her closely. "I really don't enjoy the way those feather-faces look. Me bird-like," she let her train of thought drop. The flirting was beginning to annoy Vergil.

"Hey, babe," Dante called back to her. She looked down. "What is your name," he asked with a heated smirk.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before offering their own name," her eyebrow flew up as she popped the last of her treat out of her mouth and tossed the stick aside. No one would care in a place like this. Where was she to dispose of the stick anyway.

"Idiot," Vergil murmured. Dante was in his own little world and this world did not include Vergil. The elder twin groaned. Dante flipped his coat back for a dramatic effect.

"The name's Dante," he said as he continued his flirtatious tone. "Why don't you tell me your name, baby?"

"I don't give out my name," she smiled as she saw Dante's face fall. His cool wall fell. He was never told anything like that before. Usually the woman stabbed him, shot him, or ignored him. "That is my game with you," she smirked.

"What," his tone was now normal.

"Remember? I did mention we would play a game, Dante," she dragged out his name in a purr that caused Dante to shiver. Even though she was flirting, Vergil was already liking this woman a lot. She had managed to shut-up Dante.

"I remember but I gave you my name."

"I know. That was very sweet of you," she switched her legs. "You will have to find out my name. You can only find it out from me or my friend," she smirked.

"This is gunna be a bitch," Dante thought to himself. "What's stopping me from jumping up there and making me tell me?"

"A barrier," she laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"You're kidding me," he gawked.

"I rarely jest, Devil," she smirked.

"What do I get when I win," he asked.

"That is up to you. If you win," she smirked and turned her attention to Vergil. "Oh my. That must have been nasty," her attention was drawn to the wound at his side. Vergil covered it up in a flash. He was not going to stoop down and ask for help.

"Hn," he grunted. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She waved her hand into the air and there was a flash of light.

"You can borrow this," she tossed down a katana which Vergil caught with ease. "Its name is Shuraba, a devil arm, bring it back to me later."

"Thanks," Vergil answered.

"Jeanne would kill me if her toy was left to die," she smirked. Dante once again spoke up.

"Hey how do I get up there then, babe," he asked.

"Well there are two ways," she smirked. "Sadly the main staircase here was broken so you're stuck with the ends of both of the wings," she paused. "Oh yes," she leaned forward once more. "I was supposed to share this tidbit."

"What is it now," Dante was back to leaning over the railing. He was taking in as much of her as possible.

"I suppose you found something about a time riddle. We have found that as well in one of the journal pages that are left around here. Apparently Adam was quite the writer. We found five of his pages. So keep a lookout. There are a lot of things that we don't know," she stood up. Dante saw a few lights surrounding her. "Business calls boys," she disappeared from sight but the sound of gunshots could be heard.

"What a woman," Dante smirked.

"Dante get your head in the game," Vergil was beginning to feel cooler. He tossed away the knife. It had proved useless anyway. The sword wasn't Yamoto but it felt better to be holding a blade again. He could feel the demonic heart beating within the sword. It hungered for blood.

"Fine. So now we have to collect pages. They better be good."

"Considering what we have learned about Adam," he pointed out.

"Yeah. That was unexpected. That really changes the game," Dante trailed off. "Let's split up here. I can trust you to be safe with that sword. I worry for anyone that challenges you," Dante turned to face Vergil but only saw his retreating form. "Be safe," he called out. Vergil waved his hand into the air. That was the only signal Dante was going to get out of him. He sighed and looked up. The noises had stopped. The woman must have moved on. He was left at little options. Vergil had decided to take the right wing's second floor. That was likely where most of the bedrooms would be. Dante shook his head and jumped off the railing. The second he hit the floor, a bullet hit him in the head.

"Sorry," a familiar voice called out.

"Wow he went down fast," another voice exclaimed.

"Damn," Dante stood back up. "You three are late."

"Give us a break," Lady put her gun to her side. "We just got here."

"We are only eight hours behind you," Trish smirked.

"It's been that long," Dante blinked. He could have sworn it was less than that. They have been putting a lot of hours into their searches though.

"Geeze Dante. A greeting would be nice," Patty scolded. Dante sighed.

"I think Lady's shot was a harsh enough greeting."

"Lay off it," Lady grinned. She was proud of her abilities to injure the demon.

"Where should we search," Trish asked.

"We have the house covered well enough. You guys should check the yard."

"This whole place," Lady's eyebrow shot up. "Is there a treasure we should know about?"

"No it's just there are four of us searching."

"Who is us Dante," Trish glared. If Dante was drunk on a mission again she would surely have him impaled on Sparda.

"We have other people searching. Vergil says they are witches. I really don't know. All I know is that our goals are the same," Dante answered back in a relaxed tone.

"Thank God you aren't drunk," Patty answered the silence.

"Hey," Dante groaned.

"We will check the yard. If we find anything I'll call you and if we don't find anything we are heading back here to search," Trish led the way out. Lady scoffed.

"You better be careful Dante," she smirked. "I want my money back and I can't get it from you dead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get out of here," he told Lady playfully. Lady followed Trish out of the door. "You too squirt," he looked at Patty. She huffed and followed the women. Dante groaned. He was going to be impaled soon. He could sense it. Sooner or later Patty's biological clock would strike the "stab Dante" time. At least now he didn't have to dig in the back. He was sure the last time he was here there was a cemetery and a huge forest to search. It would also keep Patty from trouble. He didn't think she was ready for it yet. He sighed as he turned away from the door. There was a grand door in his path. He whistled. "Oh baby," he smiled. The demonic aura was heavy from behind the doors. There was a faint sound of music coming from there as well. He pushed open the doors to reveal a large ballroom lit by thousands of candles. The walls were covered in gold-leaf and the floor was neatly polished. The large windows left a shadow on the floor. Yes, the time was defiantly off yet again. The faint classical music now boomed through the room. "Hell yeah," he yelled as he walked across the room. The music stopped and the lights were extinguished.

"How dare you interrupt my party," a multitude of voices that were combined into one scolded.

"Wow. You're the first one to actually see me when the rooms are like this."

"See you? Who couldn't see a lousy hybrid like you," the voices scoffed. "Time is manipulated by my master."

"About that," Dante smirked. The sun was beginning to rise in the windows. Faint traces of light lit the horizon. The sky was just lighting up slightly. It was enough for Dante to see his foe slightly. "Who is your master," he looked at the form of his enemy.

"He has no name to give," the voices were in perfect sync. The emotionless tone behind the voices was beginning to annoy Dante. It was bad enough that Vergil used the same tone as well. The creature's shape showed that of a man. He stood rigid as he faced Dante.

"Are you going to talk. It's two in the morning buddy," Dante asked in a calm tone as he scratched his head. The creature moved its head but ignored the man in red. Dante grasped Rebellion and shot forward. In a flash he was behind the demon. Blood dripped from the blade. A thump was heard behind him. "Well I guess you were never a problem," Dante returned the sword to his back and dusted off his hands.

"Do you call that fighting? That was indeed rude. My master was speaking to me."

"Rude? You were the one ignoring me," Dante rebutted.

"You talk too much," the sliced off half rose up and returned to its other half. A gross gush was heard as it linked together again. Dante pinched his nose to hold in the bile. Some demons were really too much. The demon finished its fusing. That was something Dante was grateful for. Surely his singing wasn't as bad as that noise.

"Then shall we dance instead," he smirked as he threw a barrage of bullets onto the demon. The candle's lit once more. Now Dante could see the demon he was shooting at completely. It's shadow left a lot to the imagination. He didn't expect anything this bad. He was surprised he didn't smell it first. Perhaps all of the mold ruined his sense of smell. The demon laughed as all of the bullets dropped down from its body in a slush of flesh. The human shaped demon was composed of rotting flesh. Normally something that would be easy, but it oozed a brown substance.

"Is that the only dance you know," it mocked. Dante sprung into action.

"Listen buddy. It takes two to tango and I only showed you a two step," he leapt at the demon. The foe merely stepped back. He swung his sword to the side instead. A direct hit. The demon slammed into the tables that held a fourth of the candles. The demon shrieked. The ooze lit on fire. "Burn, baby, burn," Dante smirked as he leaned on his blade. The demon extinguished the flames.

"Don't mock me. No one mocks Grendel."

"Hey," Dante laughed. "My brother slew your Beowulf," the demon was not pleased. Another sickening sound was heard. Dante was sure he heard bones snap as well. He drew his attention to his foe. "Gross. You should buy this thing called soap," he gagged at the new smell. There was more of that ooze trailing off its body as it changed form. It was no longer human shaped. The demon now towered over Dante. New spikes traveled down its body to its newly formed tail. Rough serpentine scales coved it's new slim form. Although he retained the rotten flesh look. Yellow eyes now glared down at Dante. On its head rested several sharp horns. Dante noted how it's stance changed from upright to all four's. It sort of looked like a demonic cat. Dante whistled. "Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't look any uglier," he smirked. The demon brought one of its claws down onto Dante. It looked confused after it lifted its paw back up. There was nothing there. "Looking for someone," Dante asked from his perch on top of Grendel's head. Grendel roared.

"Foolish," he vocabulary was obviously limited in his feral form.

"Hey I can hear you already you know," he knocked on Grendel's head. Grendel swiped his arm at the hunter.

"Die," the voices called once more in sync.

"Now why would I want to do that," he asked as he avoided the attack. He failed to avoid the spiked tail. Dante's left-leg was impaled by one of the spikes. He cursed as he ripped his leg from it. The wound would take some time to heal. "You have some nasty tricks," he mocked. Grendel brought his maw down onto Dante. Narrowly dodging the attack, he called out to the monster. "Hey watch where you breath. It smells terrible."

"Demons," Grendel answered as he snapped his teeth. Dante took the chance to back flip and hail a barrage of bullets at Grendel's head. The demon was temporarily blinded. It writhed in pain. Dante landed hard on his now healing leg. He shook it off and rushed at Grendel. Grendel gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It only saw a bleeding stump.

"Looking for something," Dante held his arm in triumph. The demon changed its stance to two legs. "I should take this as my prize," he looked over the arm. Grendel slammed its remaining claw down. "Aw. You're not even trying," Dante mocked as he stood on Grendel's remaining arm. He tossed away his prize. Grendel growled as Dante raced up the arm and in front of its face. He shot Rebellion into Grendel's left eye. He ripped Rebellion back and kicked off Grendel's face. Grendel fell onto its back as he keened in pain. "Man you have the face only a mother could love," He began walking toward the demon. Rebellion was slung over his shoulder as he neared the beast. The demon began to whimper and plead in a demonic tongue. Dante took no heed to its words. This creature was beyond saving. He slammed Rebellion straight through its neck. He had left a clean cut. Dante wiped the blood off his blade on Grendel's skin. Grendel's body flashed into a single ball of light and threw itself on Dante. Dante looked down to his hands to see a large battle hammer shimmering in the candle light. It was covered in silver with spikes on the ends of it. A single yellow eye could be seen on one of its sides. The handle was covered in a crimson leather and it was about four-feet long. Dante swung the Hammer around to test it. It was light but when he slammed it onto the ground the entire floor was covered in cracks. Soon the cracks were filled with the brown ooze and was quickly lit by another sharp strike. The entire floor was covered in flames. Deciding that the fire was enough, Dante began swinging the hammer above his head in a circle until the flames were out. A large clock face stood under his feet. He smirked at his new toy. He decided to dub it "Greek-Fire". He slung it over his shoulder and looked over the clock face. Thirteen would be considered one in the afternoon. He shrugged. If there was something to open the door, it would require a key. He turned away from the carnage and left.


	13. Chapter 13

"What a jerk," Lady complained as she took out a wolf demon. "He knows gardening isn't my strong point."

"That's Dante for you," Trish struck down a foe with Sparda. The wolf demons were easy. Lady even had Patty shooting them down.

"Someday I will get a real challenge out of these fools," Lady scoffed. "How are you holding up," she called to Patty who was safely in a tree.

"Just working on target practice," she called down as she shot another wolf down. She was protected by the newly repaired tear. She didn't know any spells but Trish had promised to teach her a lightning one later.

"Hey you are getting better," Trish approved as the one she was targeting was put down. The wolves were simple. They were made of smoke but their bit was pretty nasty. Their weak point is their head so it made an easy target.

"Thanks," she smiled as she climbed down the tree.

"Well she is learning from the best," Lady boasted.

"What am I," Trish gave Lady a smirk.

"Chopped liver," she answered.

"Very funny. Let's check out the rest of the court yard."

"Sure," Patty ran ahead. The court yard was overgrown. There were weeds everywhere. Vines covered what remained of the statues and walls. The fountain even had a tree growing out of it. Patty ran over to a wild rosebush.

"Careful."

"Okay, Lady."

"Cute kid," Trish smirked.

"Yeah she is going to be a killer when she grows up," both women laughed. They were enjoying their little apprentice. Patty's tear began to glow as she poked around the bush. She looked around and saw a metal box. She reached for it but was cut by some of the thorns. She sucked in her breath and pulled out the small box. It was no bigger than a shoe box. Lady brought her flashlight over to Patty.

"What do you have there, kid," she asked. Patty shrugged.

"I don't know but I think it is important. It must have been buried here for a while," she pointed out the rust on the box. Lady tried to open it. Locked.

"Patty do you have a hairpin," she asked. Patty pulled out a single bobby pin and handed it over. Lady bent it around and began to pick the small lock. It clicked easily as it was a weak lock. The lock hit the ground with a soft thud. She then opened the box. Inside was a pull pouch made of a soft red velvet. She dropped the box as she took the bag. Trish was instinctively picked up the box and began to look it over. She was checking for demonic spells. Finding a single symbol she memorized it. The symbol was primitive. It was likely just scratched in with a rock. It was a ward to prevent evil from finding the box. A simple ward that was easy to break. The symbol was of an eye being speared. The eye was meant to serve as the evil eye. Whoever hid the box was trying to be careful.

"What is it," Patty asked. Lady opened the bag and pulled out some papers. There were four in total. She scanned the contents under her flashlight.

"Looks like someone's diary."

"Weird place to keep one."

"Most people don't want their inner thoughts found Patty," Trish smirked. "Where do you keep your diary? Under your bed," she ended with a knowing voice. Patty blushed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. That's where all my secrets are," she huffed.

"I didn't know until you told me," she smirked. She had a lot of things to teach the young girl.

"Hey guys," Lady interrupted. "I really don't get this. It's all about some kid named Adam and how he found out his true lineage by seeing visions through his third-eye. He goes as far as to mention who he hid it from. But this doesn't make sense. Why does Adam matter."

"Trish," Patty looked on confused. "Why won't anyone tell me the truth about this place."

"I have a feeling even we don't know the truth. We should start with Adam."

"So if we introduce Adam as the player and the person he was hiding the papers from, Thomas Black, then we have two people."

"Wait," Trish started up. "Remember how weird the first birth was? What if? Now this is a stretch ,but what if that boy is Adam?"

"What makes you say that," Lady looked at her confused.

"Think about it. That box had wards. We know that Thomas Jr. had demonic powers. So what if everything we knew is a lie. These pages may be our only clue. After all we were only going by rumors. Plus he was the only boy in this house at the time," Trish finished.

"Good call," Lady changed her posture to a more confident one. "That man is one sick mother-fucker. I really despise fathers like him. I swear if he is at the end of this," she smirked. "I am getting the final kill."

"No problems with that," Patty smiled gleefully. "We should keep collecting pages and fill in Dante when we see him."

"Good idea Squirt," Lady ruffled her hair. "But let's keep him informed now," she winked as she pulled out her phone and called said man. The phone rang several times.

"Hello," Dante's voice could be heard.

"Hey Dante. Just thought you missed the sound of my voice," Lady teased.

"No," he deadpanned.

"Well anyway we found some diary pages. Do you know anything about them?"

"Well kinda," he explained how the woman had told him to look for them and then he described the weird vision Vergil and himself saw.

"Fun," Trish replied in a dull tone.

"So they are just randomly scattered," Patty asked.

"It appears so. Just hang on to them will you," he asked.

"We will. We are heading to the hedge maze now," Lady informed him.

"Good luck with that. That place looks like hell," Dante informed them.

"I'll keep that in mind. Later," Lady hung up. "Ready girl's," the other two nodded. They headed over to the maze's entrance.

"It sure is dark," Patty trembled a little. Trish took Patty's hand and squeezed it.

"Big girls don't cry okay," Lady smiled.

"We just have to be careful. No splitting up," Trish commanded as she took Lady's hand as well. "There could be a lot of tricks here.

"We stick to one side, right?"

"Exactly. But knowing this place we may end up having to burn it down. I have a feeling that this place is alive."

"Great a plant demon. And father always said vegetables were good for you," Lady snickered. She found great joy in finding ways to demean her past. It was the only way she was able to overcome the trauma. "Come one. The faster we get this done the better."

"Okay," Trish began to pull the other two females into the entrance of the maze. It was extremely dark and the only light was from the lightening horizon and their flashlights. Clouds were gathering far above their heads. A storm may just be approaching this mad house. Trish felt Patty's hand tightened and she shined her flashlight forward.

"Ew," Lady walked forward. She still held Trish's hand. This is what happens when you drop the hairdryer in the tub. She examined the body below her. It was obviously fried. "Know anything about this," she joked to Trish. Trish shook her head.

"Even I'm not that cruel to Dante," she sighed. "Whatever did this wanted him dead and fast."

"Isn't that the guy on television," Patty asked as she forced herself to look upon the face of the dead man. He must have suffered a lot before he died. His face was contorted in agony. Most of his body was singed and his clothing was burnt.

"What do you know of him," Lady asked as they looked down.

"They were a group of paranormal investigators," she mumbled. "They were going across the nation in hopes of proving the existence of demons and spirits."

"So they found their way here," Trish let go of their hands and walked around the body. She found what she was looking for. A single camera lay on the ground. She tried to turn it on. It was dead. She smirked slightly and sent a tiny spark through the camera. It immediately booted up.

"Nice," Lady rubbed her nose and smiled at her friend. "Makes life easier, huh, Squirt," she elbowed Patty. Patty nodded. She still wasn't used to the sight of death. She forced herself to look at the body in hopes of getting over her fear. Before her laid the shell of a person. Someone she might never have meet but this person had touched another's life. That was enough for her to feel compassion for the dead man. Lady strolled over and began to search the man's pockets.

"What are you doing," Patty asked fearfully.

"Relax. I'm not robbing him," she pulled out a skeleton key. "Bingo."

"Sorry. I think I have double bingo," Trish replied. Lady stood up and looked over Trish's shoulder.

"Don't watch Squirt," Lady ordered Patty. She really didn't want Patty to see anything more gruesome than this body.

"I want to see it too," she joined the two women and Trish tilted the digital screen until they could all see it. It began with the man filming the maze. He cut a lot of the maze out. He was heard mumbling about a weak battery and how that was proof of spirits. He came to the center of the maze.

"Simply astounding. This place looks like it is untouched by time," he declared delightedly to the device. "I have just entered a dimensional rift or perhaps this is an illusion. It's amazing," they could hear his joy. He walked forward towards a fountain in the center of the maze's clearing. "Right now the camera says it is seven at night but when you look at the sky," he panned the camera up, the sun sat in the center of the sky. "He reached the fountain and looked down. "Wow," he looked at the glowing orbs. What are those," he asked as he plunged his hand into the fountain and grabbed an orb. He brought it to the camera lenses. "It appears to glow in a similar manner as some insects but it doesn't seem to be insect like. It is glowing a pretty blue," he told the camera.

"Great the idiot just pulled a demon egg from its nest," Lady sighed at the man's fatal mistake.

"It feels warm," he commented. The egg turned red and began to shake. In seconds it turned to ash and crumbled. "So this is an incubator of sorts," he said as the sound of his hand being splashed into the water was heard. "What the fuck," he jumped back as he was shocked from the water. "Damn it," he yelled. They assumed the pain was wearing down. The camera picked up a few sparks jumping off the water. There was more screaming and the camera turned around as the man ran. The camera bounce a lot and the heavy sounds of thuds could be heard as his feet fell. The hum of electricity could be heard. The entrance of the maze could be seen but it was soon blocked by a shadow. The original world was defiantly back.

"Oh my God," the man pleaded. He knew this was it. He could be heard panting heavily. The sound of rumbling was heard as the camera was jumped around. "Quetzalcoatl," the man screamed as he flashed the camera towards the demon's face. Indeed it was a feather serpent. Its scales were a rich gold and the feathers rivaled a peacock. In second it began to glow and then the camera fell to the ground as the man screamed in agony. The camera stopped bouncing and a feathered tail could be seen making a sharp turn around the maze. Soon the footage ended. Trish dropped the camera.

"Wow," Lady looked around the maze.

"Wanna bet it is still here," Trish smirked.

"Oh no doubt about it," Lady smirked.

"But why is it here," Patty asked.

"Right Dante never filled her in," Lady sighed. "The owner of this place did rituals. He probably allowed this creature the use of his garden."

"Looks like it was trying to hatch a brood. I could use a new snakeskin purse," Trish smirked as she took Patty's hand and began leading the group through the maze. Trish shined her flashlight ahead of them. "I'm not a fan of gardens," she tossed her light to Lady.

"Take all the fun see if I care," she caught it with ease. Trish smirked and shot her gun to the right. Patty flinched at the closeness of the screech that was heard. A demon sunk through the hedges.

"Is that a hedge wall," Patty shrunk to Trish's side.

"Don't be fooled. This is a nurikabe. Although this a strange mutation," Trish looked over the fallen wall carefully.

"Let me guess. You are familiar with these thing," Lady smirked.

"Ran into a few on my travel's. Their goal is to confuse travelers. I bet this place is full of nurikabe."

"Great," Lady sighed and tossed the flashlight back to Trish. Patty looked one last time at the wall.

"Does this mean this maze is constantly moving?"

"Looks like it. Man what a pain," Lady kicked a hedge to test it. "This could be a doozy," she sighed.

"Not as bad as Dante's debt, right," Patty cheered.

"Ha. Good one kid," Lady laughed.

"Which way," Trish said seriously. They had spent about ten minutes wandering after coming across the wall. There was a fork that went into two directions. Trish shined the light in both directions. The one ahead of them trailed on. The one to the right looked just as promising. "Great."

"I really don't want to split up. I have a bad feeling about doing that in here. It may just end up being a nasty trap. This snake thingy sounds like bad news," Patty spat out in confidence. The two hunters looked at each other and smirked.

"Everything here is bad news kid," Lady smirked. "Let's just take the one on the right. What kind of maze goes in one direction anyway?"

"It is true but if we go we stick to one side. I'm sure we'll figure it out later. Just be on the lookout for those pesky walls."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Hi. I know this is my first note and I'd like to thank you for reading this far. For a long time I felt this story was absolutely terrible. A friend of mine read it and coerced me to post it on here. I never expected for so many people to like it heck to even favorite it. Thank you so much. Rest assured I will finish it. I just have a tendency to get stuck. Most of the chapters you have read have been written a long while ago. I prefer to write then self check a million times. This fic was once just a gift but now it's a little more. Thank you and rock on.

* * *

The walls were covered in a luminous moss. Vergil swiped his hand on it. A streak was left on the wall. He examined his finger. The moss was very thick on his hand. He flicked it off. It wasn't anything he could have used to compete against the onset of the poison. He knew his demonic blood was keeping him alive and standing but to what end. He examined the room. It may have once been a bedroom but everything in the room was rotting. He had almost fell down a few holes already. The floor creaked heavily under his feet. There were bits and pieces of fabric but he really couldn't tell what they once were. It didn't matter. He was going to tear a new hole into this madhouse before this ended. The last of the moon shone through the windows and the large hole in the wall. He hadn't learned anything new. He scoffed and approached what appeared to be a nightstand. He yanked open the drawer.

The only object in the drawer was a musty bible. The dampness of the room was already making his head worse. He flipped open the book. There were a few blank pages missing from the beginning. The rest of the book was fine. He tossed it back into the drawer. He sighed and stalked out of the room. Breathing was starting to become hard. Earlier the building was shaking. It must have been a little after he split up with Dante. He figured his mess of a brother was having a blast somewhere. The dust it had stirred up had dried up his throat. Vergil gulped. He was beginning to feel dehydrated. He looked down the hall and tightened his grip on Shuraba. Dante's commotion had released some of the barrier's. There would be a lot more activity now. He flinched slightly as a demon's shriek was heard. The sound rung repeatedly in his head. It felt like an eternal echo. He leaned against the wall for a little support. He needed to rest. He inhaled deeply and wiped the sweat from his brow. This whole day was against him. He straightened up and continued to the next room across the hall. He entered the room.

"Damn this place," once again it looks like time has ran backwards. Vergil entered the room with a scowl across his face. "Great," he thought to himself. He looked over the room. It was another bedroom. Everything in the room was perfect and expensive. He looked towards the window. It seemed the only way to determine the time in this place. The trees were full and the windows were open. A warm breeze filtered into the room. Summer. He walked a few steps into the room. The heat felt nice on his freezing flesh. He scanned the rest of the room and froze when he caught sight of the bed. The figure of a young girl was sitting on the bed. Her back faced him as she watched out the window. Vergil could hear her sobbing. All of these weird visions were making his headache much worse. He righted himself. This thing couldn't see him anyway. The figure rose from its spot on the bed. Vergil watched her with careful eyes. She approached a vanity and placed a journal on its surface. The girl sighed. She must have been about eight. She looked frail. The girl looked into the mirror before turning away. She went towards the window and looked out. Vergil watched her before heading towards her book. The moment he touched it the room was restored. He scoffed before turning his attention back to the book. He picked it up. The leather on the cover looked new. He opened the pages and they were a crisp white. He flipped to the last written page and read the last entry.

"Thirteen is pathway to father's secret. He says that is where I will go. Tonight he says that I will be as good as new. He promises that. I will be strong and that he will love me more. He promises. He truly promises. Then why do I feel the need to run. I wish I could run. Father says I will see mommy soon. Mommy is far away. This may just be goodbye my sweet journal. Remember my name was Helen," the journal ended there.

"Great," Vergil murmured. First the son was a bastard. It was likely that the mother was killed to cover up that fact. Now the second marriage's daughter, Helen, was used as a sacrifice and she was very ill. Vergil went over the facts in his head. Thomas was just becoming worse in his opinion. He wasn't a fan of those who would abuse their children. There was something to be said about a man who couldn't acquire his power alone. That person was weak. He tossed the book to the floor. The fourth child of that man was dead. It made no difference. He watched as the book shriveled and turned to a pile of dust. He turned and left. Nothing mattered anyway. She was dead. No one could change that. His heels clicked as he neared the door. His eyes narrowed on the hallway. There it was. A soft scratch. In an instant he was in the hall and sheathing the blade. The spider demon behind him fell into a large puddle of blood. He smirked. The blade may not have been Yamoto but it showed that he hadn't lost a shred of his skill. He suddenly felt weak. The grin fell from his face as he paled. He understood it now. The venom. He glared at the dead demon. The poison had come from one of these things. He stumbled forward and braced himself as he fell.

"When I said I would like to see a man bow before me, I'm pretty sure this is not what I meant," a voice mocked from behind him. His body tensed as he rose up. He wasn't as quick as he would have liked. "Easy. We don't need a devil crying wouldn't we?"

"Shut up."

"Still putting up a fight," Vergil heard footsteps walk in front of him. "Shuraba? I see," she paused then smirked. Vergil didn't like the way she was smirking and he scowled.

"Jeanne," he growled.

"Listen. Do you want my help or not," she kneeled down. Vergil opened his mouth to insult her but he was gagged. He blinked. The woman had just shoved a sucker into his mouth. "Now this is better," she easily dragged him up. "Don't spit that out. It should deal with the poison easily." He gave her a demanding look. She raised an eyebrow before dragging him into a room and pushing him onto a chair. He continued to glare.

"As if I wouldn't know. Just look at yourself. Then there is the fact that you are being followed by angel's who are planning to take what's left of your sorry soul," she scowled as she sat on the moldy old bed. He looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't need any help."

"Sure whatever. We are teaming up. You will not argue with me. You need some time to recover and I want to take it easy a little. Or do you want to make your brother cry," she nearly flinched at his hardened glare. "Look you wouldn't have lasted another hour. That candy should be doing its job."

"Bitch," he growled. He wouldn't admit that the symptoms were easing up. By the time the candy was through he felt better. The venom had stopped spreading. He could only rely on his demonic blood to take care of the rest. He needed a lot of time to recover. The activity in the mansion was relatively slow but he could sense something was approaching.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that," she began looking around the room.

"Why are you even here," he hadn't seen any of the angel's around.

"Exterminating a pest."

"What pest?"

"Then I'm doing my job well," she smirked playfully.

"I am not my brother. I will not play with you."

"Spoil sport," she grumped. "Fine if you must know," she paused. "Have you noticed all the time lapses. That isn't just a spirit. It isn't a demon like you thought either," Vergil nodded.

"And that has to do with them," he asked.

"Well that is the reason you can't see them. They create these visions but as soon as they are away the vision ends. Right now they are using the memories of those who lived here but soon they will begin to lie and twist things."

"But why?"

"They are here for the portal that is to be opened. We originally thought they would be teaming up but there is a battle. Once the portal is opened there will be a war."

"How poetic," he rolled his eyes.

"Your feeling better. You can manage sarcasm," she smirked as she looked out the window behind her. With flick of her wrist she shot out it. A light exploded outside. "Such a nuisance."

"That was one," he crossed his arms.

"But of course," she grinned wickedly. "I'm surprised you didn't notice that one. He has been stalking you for a while," Vergil raised his eyebrow once again. "I've been stalking it," she grinned. She reached towards her hip and tossed a bottle at him. "Water," she scoffed as he glared. He drank. "You keep it. You need your fluids to expel that shit."

"Tch," he groaned. "What is in this candy?"

"A unique mix of herbs and alchemy. No different from your vital stars but much more effective."

"Hn."

"You will be seeing more angels soon. They will be traveling here in the boatloads soon. Literally I might add." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Dante will be happy. He is still chasing after your friend. She even started a game with him," Jeanne laughed.

"Sounds about right. I wish him the best," her grin told him otherwise. He could tell she preferred to watch the red man suffer. Vergil smirked slightly. That was something he hoped for as well. "You should be fine now," she began to lead the way out. Vergil followed stiffly. Most of the symptoms were numbed but he figured he could keep up with her for the most part. He still felt cold and slow.

"So a battle for hell," he asked.

"Seems like it. The whole power struggle," she walked forward fluidly. Once more she flicked her wrist. A barrage of bullets rang out. "The only one's here are child's play," she scoffed.

"When will they be stronger?"

"Likely they are in the bigger rooms. Just like demons they love their huge empty rooms."

"So those visions are created by them," he asked once more.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if at one point they fake a vision soon just to stab someone."

"Comforting."

"Isn't it," she agreed. Their steps were the only noise heard for a while. "It seems like your brother took out that one downstairs with ease. I shouldn't be surprised."

"No you shouldn't."

"You wouldn't believe the number of hits he gets on his head."

"Is there any way I could take that job?"

"There is a sense of humor in you," she grinned. "Dark as it is. Humor is humor," she led the way towards another room. Vergil followed her silently. There were a lot of bedrooms in this house. This room was a private study it seemed. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room. Some were build in while others were their own furniture. A few had fallen over from the wind that may have gushed into the room in the colder months from the windows. There were hundreds of books on the shelves. Other books had fallen and even some had collapsed with the shelves they were stacked upon. Vergil looked around in approval. This was a place of solitude. At one point this may have been one of the grandest rooms in his opinion.

"There is still a library you know," she informed him before heading over to a faded painting. The painting was of a young woman who was smiling in her Victorian attire. She was holding a book. Virgil walked over to it and examined it closer.

"Any reason you're attracted to it?"

"Every painting of a person here is one of the family members," she pointed towards the script on the flaking frame. "Katherine Hall Black," she read. "In other words the first wife. She had three kids according to the myth."

"Wrong. She only had twins. The boy wasn't hers," he answered stiffly.

"Interesting," Jeanne turned her attention back to Katherine. "She had to have known something. I ran into her journal. Most of it was torn up but she was a simple woman. She mentioned having this painting commissioned. I was hoping there would be a clue or something. I can see now that was hoping for too much."

"Indeed," Vergil scoffed. It was asking for a lot out of this house. He began to search the books. He quickly lost interest. They were all too damaged to read at this point.

"You still have my book?"

"Don't question my integrity," he warned.

"I didn't mean to offend," she waved her hands before returning to the painting. He turned back to exploring the room. This one was different. It was like it held personal belongings. He opened the desks draws but found nothing but shreds of paper and letters. There was a small purse of coins in the back of another drawer. He was distracted and she was growing board. "Be a dear and take care of the minor infestation," she asked. He grunted before heading into the hall.

"So this is what you play with. Charming."

"I know. Quite filthy little buggers," her voice called from the room. Vergil looked upon the creature. So this was the angel's they went after. It was a mockery of God in his eyes. The angel stood on two bird legs with human body. Its head was that of a bird. It was almost like it wanted to appear as its own god. He scanned its golden adornments. The damn thing squawked and pulled out its golden spear.

"What a joke."

"They defiantly aren't good," she laughed from the other room. "They really interfere with humans to the point where they made a cult once," she exited the room and stood beside Vergil.

"No different from demons."

"I consider them all one in the same," she sighed.

"Fun," Vergil watched as more appeared in the hall. They had an ethereal glow about them.

"They are quite annoying. They will influence murder if they want to. There is nothing but hate in them. I really don't like calling them angels but there is no other name."

"I can understand why. These are nothing different from a demon. They made their choice and that choice will leave them at my feet," Vergil shot forward. The lack of space in the hall gave him the advantage as he swiftly cut right through them. "All the same in the inside as well. Very ugly," she smirked at his handiwork.

"It is sad to call them angels when they don't do any of the work that was ordered for them. I suppose that is why I have my job," she picked up the halos they have dropped. He raised his eyebrow.

"It's solid gold," she answered.

"I don't need money."

"Fine. I could probably buy a few more outfits with these," she magically collected the halos.

"Someone shops expensively."

"That coming from Mr. Integrity who is suited in leather," she began leading the way in the hall.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah. Katherine was wearing a cursed diamond necklace. Anyone that has owned it has died."

"Sounds like your kind of rock," he mocked.

"You think so," she answered. "I always thought diamonds were a bit boring."

"Gold is more your taste?"

"Only when it gets me my clothing," she jested. He looked her over before shaking his head and leading his way down the hall. She huffed in annoyance. "Yes. Well, this rock went missing after her death."

"Intriguing," he drawled sarcastically. She glared at the back of his head.

"I bet you're a charmer with all of the ladies," she insulted.

"You honestly have to try better than that," he easily dispatched a demon that was clinging to a painting. She rolled her eyes.

"Look this thing is trouble. It was one of the things my employers wanted."

"Employers? What lucky bastard would want that?"

"I'm sure you know. There are plenty out there that would love to come up to this realm," she twirled her gun in boredom. The ribbons made a light sound as they chased the pistol.

"How much power is in that thing anyway," He asked.

"I'm sure enough to open a portal or two," she righted her guns. "It has had a lot of energy from all of its previous owners. Why? Are you into diamonds," she playfully teased.

"Only the powerful kind."

"A man with taste. I respect that."

"I shall take that as a compliment," he sheathed the borrowed blade.

"If you swing that way," she shrugged. She received a tense glare. "Take a joke."

"So," he paused. "Where could I find this gem."

"Really," she raised her eyebrow. "I have a feeling it is hidden in her room. But, I have yet to find this room. You should have read about it in that book."

"I have a brother who will never shut up," he scoffed.

"So much hate for your twin. Most people would adore having a brother."

"Not when your brother is as bad as him," he scoffed.

"Why because he is stronger than you," she taunted as she waggled her finger at him. He snapped his attention to her with anger. "Or is it that he doesn't need any of that power to destroy you and you just can't handle it," she smirked and quickly dodged the attack that was coming her way.

"I will show you my true power," she jumped back as Vergil was overcome in a flash of blue.

"Triggering," she chirped before sending an array of bullets his way. "You know that will only last so long before I gain the upper hand."

"Shut-up you annoying bitch," he ran at Jeanne who nimbly dance aside. She clumsily crashed into one of the walls as the hallway was narrow. Vergil noticed and a feral gleam danced in the triggered devil's eyes. She quickly righted herself just as another attack was heading her way. Shuraba crashed into the wall where she was previously. He yanked the sword back and narrowly dodged her kick. Unfortunately for him, another kick caught him in the stomach. Vergil slammed into a doorway. He lost his trigger as he slid down the frame.

"Honestly. You expect to beat me. You're still recovering," she stood above him. Not one to give up, he swept Shuraba towards her legs.


	15. Chapter 15

Still alive. I have had a tough week but I'm still on it. Thanks for all of the encouragement.

* * *

She smirked. He was sure he had hit her. He blinked in confusion. "Witch time, my demonic friend. I told you. You are in no situation to beat me until you recover. So don't try it again," she warned with a cold stare. Vergil glared back. He used the sword to stand up. He staggered as he recovered from the pain in his stomach. He glared from under his now disheveled hair. He was seething as he found his stance. Jeanne rolled her eyes. She turned and began walking. She had no fear of him attacking her as she turned. Vergil swiftly fixed his hair. He sheathed Shuraba but not before noticing a bit of blood dripping off the blade. He quirked his lip slightly. He had managed to land a hit and that was more than enough for him. From what he knew of this woman, a hit would be hard to land on her. He followed her. He didn't need to get lost alone while his demonic blood recovered his strength. The activity here was increasing and he didn't want to get caught up in a fight he didn't couldn't guard against.

The heels of his boots echoed in the hall. He watched Jeanne walk ahead of him in a feminine strut. It was as if every move this woman made was carefully planned. It was fluid and purposeful. It was as if she was mocking everything around her. He rolled his eyes. Knowing what her knew about her, it was exceedingly likely. She looked back to make sure he was keeping up but quickly returned to the task at hand.

"Do keep up, devil boy," she mocked as she led the way into another room. He slowed his pace to keep his distance. She was testing his patience now that she had dominated him. He didn't like that one bit. As soon as he felt his power return he would put her in her place. Her and his pathetic brother. With Dante gone, he wouldn't feel so confused on wanting to hurt Dante. He grimaced. It was all Dante's fault. He didn't want their father's power. He didn't want to help. He certainly wasn't welcoming after not seeing his brother in a year. Granted that he destroyed half of an empty city to obtain said power, did not give Dante the right to attack with as much hatred as he did. Killing your brother twice, even a Mundus controlled version of himself, did not leave Vergil happy. No. He was angry. Yet a part of him wanted his brother back. The sooner he exterminated Dante; the better. How dare Dante want to befriend him. Vergil clenched the borrowed blade. He could feel it pulse. It was reacting to his bloodlust. He entered the room to find Jeanne examining the fireplace.

"Do you want me to burn you," he asked with a monotone voice.

"Very funny," she skirted away from the fire hazard with a scowl. "I have seen enough of that thank you."

"I'm sure," he nodded and decided to lean against the wall. She proceeded to explore the room. He watched as she delicately turned the room upside down. Her search unveiled nothing. Vergil enjoyed watching her scowl in defeat. It was a lot like watching a child look for their confiscated toys. Of course all good things must come to an end.

"Why don't you make yourself useful," she scolded.

"You were making enough of a mess alone."

"Some use you are," she rolled her eyes.

"It would help if I knew what you are looking for."

"Anything. Anything that leads to something," Jeanne fixed her gaze towards the painting over the fireplace.

"If that isn't familiar," Vergil trailed off. Jeanne nodded and approached the painting. It was defiantly the same painting that was in the other study. Only there was something different. He watched her examine the painting. He was getting the feeling that he should be a little more observant.

"Its missing the jewelry," she announced after harshly examining the portrait.

"It's as if that was a surprise."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Not when everything you say is in that same boring tone," she wiggled her finger at him much like a mother would when scolding a toddler. He scoffed. He hopped that it was enough to say that he was done with the conversation. She understood the hint. "I wonder if it means something?"

"Maybe the paintings were switched."

"Whatever gave you that idea," she was bewildered.

"The eyes," he nodded his head toward the painting. She turned around.

"How did? How did you notice that?"

"I'm a stickler for detail."

"Remind me never to grow old with you. Knowing you. You would harass the poor woman about her glory days," she received a warning glare. She just ignored him and looked at the painting. Just like the other painting, Katherine sat proudly in her attire. She held her book in her delicate arms. Her black hair hung down in a lively manner. Everything was the same except for the missing jewels. Vergil was correct. Sure the artist's signature was the same but the woman was not. The eyes were different. It was as if her eyes had completely changed color. "Remind me how it possibly could have been switched," she asked. "All I see is an eye color change."

"Exactly. It is a change in lighting. Her eyes were blue. In some lights that would change to red."

"So?"

"This one was painted in the other room. That room had poor daylight so candlelight was used. Then the first one was painted here where the lighting is much brighter. Some of the furnishing in the rooms are similar so it would be easy to pull off a copy."

"What does that mean," she asked in wonderment.

"I don't know," he watched as she cringed.

"I thought you were on to something," he grunted at her response. He grabbed the painting from the wall.

"There is your answer."

"What a cavity behind it," she scoffed.

"You are never satisfied," he reached in and pulled out a book. She watched as he tossed the priceless painting aside and flipped open the book. "Just as I thought," he snapped it shut and tossed it to her.

"What," she easily caught it and flipped through the book.

"There is one more painting."

"Damn. Woman's curse," she groaned. She flipped it open to the last page. Words seemed to be jumping around. "Shit," she dropped the book. Vergil easily stabbed it.

"I didn't expect a cursed book."

"Grimoire's are like that."

"To each their own, I suppose," she nodded sadly.

"Katherine was a sister. Wasn't she," he was answered with a nod.

"Why didn't it affect you?"

"Simple. I didn't actually read it. I skimmed for the word painting and the number with it."

"You read fast."

"No I just guessed it would be the page she fingered most," he crossed his arms. "So Katherine knew more than she let on about her husband."

"Nothing here is what it appeared to be."

"Dante is a fool for believing in folk lore."

"There is a truth in those stories you know. But in this case you may be right. Victorian era was known for gossip and magical fantasy."

"Let's go. I want to find that last painting. My guess it would be in her room which I am feeling is in the tower."

"You want to actually find it?"

"Yes. That power is mine."

"That is new to me. A man who wants jewels."

"What would it take for you to stop," he growled.

"You tell me," she smirked. Vergil sighed. This woman was impossible. She was worse than Dante's friends. He cleared his throat and walked out of the room. He smirked as he heard her complain. For once he had the upper hand. He waited for her in the hallway. She strutted out with a scowl on her face. He began leading the way to what he assumed was to the lone tower. It was luckily in the same wing that they were already in. He heard whimsical laughter. He turned to the sound but was only met with a statue of a cherub.

"Great," he groaned. "That poison did more than I had thought. Or was it your medicine," he glared.

"Don't give me that look. I heard it too," she approached his side. "Oh!"

"More of these?"

"Weak one's," she casually raised her pistol and shot the statue while yawning. "Pitiful," she said as the statue began to crumble. A few halos were in the dust. He watched as she retrieved them. His mind flashed with a memory.

"The fountain outside."

"What about it."

"There were statues just like that on the fountain."

"Really? I must have missed it. But I don't recall there being statues on it when we arrived. Perhaps a decal of a lion or two, but there weren't any statues."

"So they have been watching us this whole time," Vergil was uneasy about it. "I just thought it was a decayed fountain. I didn't even think to look at it."

"Don't blame yourself. Your unused to what they look like."

"Damn. This means that they were around a lot more than we thought. Dante and I must have passed a lot of them."

"So? the only thing that matters is that we seal the portal and defeat the enemy. Perhaps an after party," she smirked flirtatiously. Vergil ignored her suggestion.

"There was a reason I was poisoned," he reminded.

"Here I thought it was dumb luck."

"Jokes aside. There is a problem. Dante has no idea that he is being tailed."

"Oh right. Your brother. He isn't the brightest crayon is he," she thought out loud. Vergil couldn't agree more. He shook his head.

"I'm sure he will be fine. We need to get to the tower," Vergil still couldn't shake the worry from his gut. He pushed it aside as best as he could.

"Lead the way fearless leader," Jeanne winked with a knowing smile. Vergil once again ignored her and began to walk to the end of the right wing.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait. I had to say goodbye to my oldest and best friend Jazzmine. She was the best cat anyone could ask for. But I will finish this. My advice to you is to check your pet's paws more often than you think. I had to say goodbye due to foot cancer that spread from one paw to the next. I'm back and ready to rock. Or rather write.

* * *

The demonic aura was growing bigger with each step. The air was thick with a miasma. The early sun made the haze appear purplish. Whatever was here didn't like company. Vergil's glare turned harsh. He stopped at the last door. It was just a simple door but the stench turned his stomach upside down. The smell of blood hung heavy under the scent of the miasma. He could hear Jeanne panting from behind him. He closed his eyes and breathed in. The miasma did little to injure his demonic lungs. She was still human after all. He turned to face her.

"Wait back there," he nodded his head back to where they had originated from. She fixed her breathing as she saw his cold stare.

"I'm not one to give up," she answered.

"I will say it one last time. Go back."

"Fine," she relented. The son of Sparda could take care of himself. "Good luck," he nodded. She turned around and began to walk away from the miasma. He watched her retreating form. Once her crimson outfit disappeared from his sight, he turned to the door. He turned the handle. Locked. There was no use knocking but that didn't stop him from entertaining the thought. He could have imagined that Dante would have knocked. Instead he lifted his leg with smirk and kicked the door. The door shook but then stopped. Vergil lowered his leg. He waited. Within seconds the door split apart into small splinters. The stench only got worse and he was sure the miasma doubled. It was almost as bad as the poison cloud in hell. Almost. He gazed into the dark circular room. The room's wall was surrounded by a spiral staircase and it was dimly lit by foxfires. The blue flames held a sadness. They were the souls of the trapped dead. He felt pity for them but he stomped that down as well. He was strong and they were weak. Power controls everything. In the center of the room was a statue of an angel. This one was different. The female kneeled upon a stone altar. She was weeping over a book. He stepped into the room. He could hear her sobs. He stood above her. The fires began to spin around them in a eerie dance. They became faster and faster until they slammed into the statue with a loud bang. The room became pitch black. The only light came from the destroyed door. He looked down at the figure once more only for its eyes to flick open in a blue color. He stared at it as it rose its glowing eyes to his. It stood up. The rocky body made a scrapping noise as it moved. She faced him and opened her mouth to speak. The language was one Vergil heard often. It was one only heard in hell and he had learned to understand it.

"Son of Sparda," it spoke. Vergil remained silent as he listened. It would have sounded like animals fighting mixed with words to someone who didn't understand the language. It seemed to be planning its words carefully. "It is an honor to have one such as yourself in my domain," it bowed mockingly. Vergil put his thumb on the hilt of Shuraba. The statue took notice and righted itself.

"Pestilence."

"Pestilence? I am but a child of Pestilence. You honor me so," its eyes locked with Vergil's. "I am the byproduct of Pestilence and human greed. Pestilence, my father, gave me life when a man killed his child with a poisonous virus."

"I don't care for your dribble," he spoke back.

"But of course," it smirked. It was then he realized that it wasn't made only of stone. The statue was made of human bone mixed into the stone. "I won't waste anymore time," it stepped away from its pedestal. It was then he noticed the gore beneath where the statue sat. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't clean up my dinner. You see bodies are yummy but souls make a great desert," it licked its lips and left a trail of blood on its chin. Vergil leaned into a striking pose. Shuraba was still sheathed. He was ready to whip it out in a fast attack. "Come now. Must we fight? I would be happy to share my leftovers."

"I'm sorry. I don't eat what Pestilence has touched nor am I a cannibal," he stood poised in a defensive stance.

"Suit yourself. Must I remind you Pestilence is only my father."

"Pestilence is a disease and therefore anything related is just the same."

"You flatter me. Don't you want to know my name before we battle?"

"Frankly my dear. I don't give a damn," he smirked at its face.

"Well quoted," it lit the room in foxfire. The miasma was getting thicker. Vergil stood still as he waited for it to attack. It came quicker than he imagined. He was barely able to draw Shuraba as he was struck. The demon had merged with the poisonous fog. The spirit's flames were the only light in the room. Vergil studied the movements but was quickly bashed into one of the walls. "My name is Shōki. Pleased to meet you Vergy," it mocked. He grunted and charged at the figure that was beginning to appear. He ran straight through it. It had to have a solid form somewhere. It's true form was made of stone. He was dodging attacks as fast as he could but how could you avoid the air. Vergil was not disgruntled. "Vergy, Vergy, Vergy," it taunted. The fox fires went out and suddenly Vergil felt breath on his neck. He turned swiftly to be face to face with Shōki. Vergil's face was contorted. A sickening squish was heard along with a few cracks. Vergil let out a gasp. Blood poured from his lips. He looked down. In his stomach was Shōki's hand. Shōki yanked it's hand back to show that it had changed its hand into a spike. Vergil staggered back. He nearly lost his hold of the borrowed sword. Shōki laughed.

"You're a joke. Son of Sparda," it cackled cruelly before bringing the spike to its mouth for a good lick. "But you taste good," Shōki smirked in its stony form. Vergil held a hand to his stomach. He was doing his best to stop the blood from flowing. He was gasping for breath. He could feel his anger rising. He was enraged that this demon could even lay a finger on him. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He couldn't stop that demon from hurting him before, he couldn't block Jeanne's assault and now he couldn't stop this impalement. He could feel it flicker.

"Yes," a smirk formed on his face.

"What's this. You still have power? I'm impressed Vergy," it cooed. Shōki approached Vergil once more. "Pathetic. You inherited Sparda's genetics," Shōki sent a hard kick Vergil's way. Vergil was tossed aside easily. Another crack was heard as the next kick connected. He was sent spiraling away. He hit the floor hard as he landed in Shōki's stash of remains. He could feel an intense pain from his jaw. The demon had defiantly split it. He just need more time. He needed that rage to build up. He stood up once more. The hole had already begun to heal. Blood soaked his attire now. The pulsing was stronger. It was beginning to consume him but would the blood loss beat out his triggering. Even as the wound healed, he was losing strength. If he triggered, it would only be for a limited time. Time Shōki would use his weakness to its advantage. This had to be done carefully and time was not on his side. Vergil looked back at where Shōki had materialized. Vergil lifted Shuraba and took a stance. He took a second to wipe the blood from his jaw. Shōki scowled. Vergil waited for the next move. He guessed that Shōki would make the first move. He was correct. Shōki shot forward and had not bothered to change form in its rage. It was tired of hunting. Shōki preferred its opponents to drop dead from its miasma. Vergil waited till the last second to parry Shōki's spike. Quickly he bashed Shōki with his shoulder. He then sent the sword into the demon's gut. He felt it. The demon staggered back as he withdrew the blade. The dust from the shattered stone drifted at their feet. The dim light of the fox fires illuminated both of their faces. Vergil's triggered form glared at the lesser demon.

"Fuck you," Shōki spat at Vergil's face. Vergil remained silent as he continued his assult. Shock overwrote the rage in Shōki's face. He raised the blade to swipe down on the demon. He luckily landed the hit as Shōki was recovering from the earlier blow. He had managed to cleave away the demon's arm. The demon rolled away. A sickening howl filled the air as Shōki wretched in pain. Vergil placed his foot on the wriggling arm below him. "Don't," Shōki pleaded. Vergil felt himself becoming pleased. He began to put weight on the arm. The demon shrieked at him. It could feel the pain from its detached arm. He crushed it. The shards crumbled as he continued to stomp on the remains. The lesser demon screamed in rage. As the last stone was crushed, Shōki rushed at him. Vergil was ready. He sheathed the blade and readied himself for the final attack. His power was falling. The demon charged on, unaware of its mistake. The blade is at its fastest when it is first drawn. Vergil crouched and laid his claw on the hilt. He shot forward as the demon made its last move. In a flash he was behind Shōki. The demon fell as he sheathed Shuraba. He was pleased that the pest was gone. It had taken a lot out of him but he could feel his strength returning. The pain was fading and his body was on the mend. His triggered form gave away. He replaced the blade to his side. He let out a tired breath and looked around him. The fox fires flickered around him. The fire burned away the haze of miasma around him as the rest of the demon's remains crumbled away. Vergil watched as the fires finished clearing the air and began to circle around him. They flew at him and he was blinded by their light. He covered his eyes from the burning light. The light faded and he immediately felt a coolness on his wrists. He examined them. Two metallic bands had appeared there. He examined the ancient writing by tracing them with his fingers. It was written in Latin.

"Glaciem Stiria," he read aloud. He felt a chill go between his fingers. He pulled his hand away to see what lay between them. In between his fingerless gloves he could see crystal clear kunai. They were clearly made of ice but they were as smooth as blown glass. He touched his weaponless hand to his other wrist. Just as he expected, the kunai appeared in his other hand as well. He hadn't felt this amazing since he last acquired Beowolf from the Grendel looking creature. Something Dante probably could have packed with ease. He scowled at his brother's foolishness before turning back to the pile of remains. He jumped back and flicked his wrist toward the pile of bones. The kunai glinted with the early morning's light before they struck the pile of bones. The ice formed a solid casing. He landed easily with practiced grace. He felt an instinctive pull in his mind. He took a step forward and snapped his fingers. The sound resonated around the room. The ice formed cracks before entirely shattering. He smirked. All that remained of the demon's existence was the gore on the walls. Vergil tighten the knot attaching the sword to his side before dusting off his coat. The blood coating his clothing was annoying. He would have to deal with it later.

"Hey! The stench is bearable now," a voice teased from the doorway. Vergil groaned. He had forgotten that the witch had wordlessly insisted on teamwork. He had hoped that he could have ditched her while she was distracted. No such luck. She whistled. "Must have been quite a nasty brute." Vergil ignored her and began to tread toward the spiraling staircase. The sun's rays glinted on his wrists. She didn't miss a beat. "Oh you have a new toy," she exclaimed. Vergil rolled his eyes and placed his foot upon the first step. "Fine don't share your new jewelry," she caught up to him too fast for his liking. He wanted to be alone when he retrieved the cursed gem for himself. This woman just had to love her shiny rocks.

"Stay out of my way," he warned. She caught on quickly.

"Batting for the other team," she teased. "Those rocks rightfully belong to me," he watched as her expression changed to a scowl. Vergil flicked his hand to his wrist and thrust three kunai at her direction. Jeanne lifted her hidden sword and blocked. she opened her mouth to make a comment after the knives had sung off her blade. He was not there. Instead he was running up the spiral staircase at a breakneck speed. She refused to lose to him. She transformed into her panther form as she raced towards the wall and ran up the wall. Vergil raced faster as he heard her leaping from wall to wall as she had to avoid the ledges made from the steps. He thrust a few kunai towards the edges of the spiral steps. The kunai quickly shifted into a thin sheet of ice. Glaciem Stiria was quickly proving to be more and more useful. Jeanne hadn't anticipated the ice at the edges of the steps. She quickly scrambled up the steps as she had nearly slipped off.

"Quit playing dirty," she yelled up the stairwell. She recovered quickly and chose to just race of the stairs rather than the slippery sides. She was quickly catching up to Vergil. They began to push against each other to knock the other aside. Both sides pushed in vain. The door to the top of the tower was blown aside as the two powerhouses slammed each other through the door. Dust was thrown about as the two spluttered on the floor of the tower. The rotted wood creaked as they collapsed. Their anger decreased as they called a temporary truce on the floor. They examined the ancient room. It had appeared to have been a bedroom. The bed had been stripped of its sheets and the velvet curtains were so moth-eaten that they were transparent. The painting that covered the opposite wall was another painting of the Katherine. The last painting of her was in the worst condition. It was tattered beyond compare. Vergil was the first to stand. He refused to lose to anyone. He strode across the room, eyes shifting about in search for the coveted gems. Jeanne was not far behind. She quickly shifted back and quickly started her own search. They began to tear the room apart in desperation to find the coveted object before the other did. The dust never had a chance to settle. They nearly had fallen through the holes in the floor a number of times in their greedy rush. They glanced at each other as the room was now torn apart. Both of their eyes left each other as they rushed toward the painting. They ripped it off the wall. Nothing. There was nothing but brick behind the wall. They both fell against the wall in defeat.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry this is short. This one is moving to part two as this far was sixty-five pages. I've had a lot going on as of late and it delayed me. Let's just say I have a lake full of lemonade lol.

* * *

"I guess it is gone," she sighed. Vergil nodded silently. This wasn't the first time he had lost out in gaining power. She began laughing. "Look at us. All this competition for nothing. We must have reduced this tower to being condemned." Vergil didn't have the energy to tell her that the tower was already condemned. She was correct though. He let out a raspy breath as he breathed in the cold morning air. He rolled his eyes as her laughter died and she took a moment to relax. His eyes scoured the room before landing on some paper tucked away in between some bricks. He rose and tugged out the papers.

"More diary papers," he called out to her. She gracefully stood and walked over to him. He skimmed the document. "Apparently Adam had discovered this room while he was playing. He knew about the deaths and the mirror. He doesn't quite understand the meaning. Most of this was about how he was playing with his sisters here and how he was getting a new mom. He said he would see his step mom wandering the halls but she was never touchable and from that he understood that she was a ghost. Apparently there were many ghosts in the new manner. His old nanny was one of them."

"We can assume he sacrificed many more people to the mirror."

"Yes. He said that they would return to the mirror each dawn," Vergil crumpled the papers and shoved them into his pocket.

"Sick," she scoffed. "I'm heading down," Vergil nodded. He watched her leave the splintered doorway. He smirked. His plan had worked. He had distracted her enough to avoid looking up. The papers had really helped. He looked straight up at the ceiling. Hanging on the support beam to the roof was a black necklace. He had spotted it when they had first crashed through the door. He leapt up and yanked it down. The black gem glinted in his hand. He fastened it around his neck and tucked it under his collar. He felt its dark power surge through him. It was a nice change from feeling weak. He decided he had spent enough time in the tower. He didn't want that woman catching on. He took a moment to wonder how Dante was doing. Knowing Dante, the poor man was probably lost. He had a tendency to get lost in places with a lot of rooms. His brother probably didn't even know what he was looking for. For once he wished that he had a cell phone. Vergil shook his head to clear his thoughts as he descended the stairs. Dante could handle himself. He was his twin after all. He listened to the sound of his steps. He was halfway down and in an instant he had slipped. He inwardly cursed. He had forgotten that he had placed the kunai there and the ice would only break on his command. He had fallen off the side but he corrected himself to land at the base of the tower properly. A shrill laughter broke the still air. Of course she had remembered the ice. He glowered at the witch. He began to miss Dante but he knew in his gut that his brother would have laughed even harder. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Right," she ceased her laughing. That didn't stop the smile from leaving her lips. Vergil lead the way out with scowl on his face. She followed him out and shut the door with a knowing smirk. She had purposely lead the half-devil to the cursed gem. The door shut with a loud bang that scattered dust across the now vacant room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nurikabe after nurikabe," Patty groaned. The trio must have been walking around for hours. The sun's light had made it easier to spot a nurikabe from the hedges. Most of the time they escaped only to block off another path. Lady checked the time on her watch.

"Its nine," she groaned.

"This is beyond testing my patience," Trish rolled her eyes as her many attempts to set the maze aflame had failed. "When I find this thing the first thing it will feel is my heal going right up its ass."

"I'm with you there sister," Lady wiped the sweat from her brow. "The only thing we managed to do is get more lost and my boots dirty." The maze was more frustrating in the day. They had ended up at the start of the maze too many times for their liking. They had tried to cheat the maze but that had ended badly each and every time. They had grown tired and had decided to rest for a bit. They had used too much energy just wandering around the maze. Trish being a full demon had the most amount of stamina. They had elected her to be their leader after Lady had to carry a sleeping Patty. Now that they were all awake and slightly rested it was time to get back to work.

"What's that," Patty called to her companions.

"Oh," Lady smirked.

"A rainbow feather," Trish picked it up.

"It's so pretty," Patty stated in awe. She took the feather from Trish and stoked it. "It doesn't even feel real."

"This is almost hopeless. We found a feather. That doesn't mean anything."

"Actually two feathers," Patty picked up a second one. "Three."

"Sounds like we are closer at the nest," Trish smirked and lightning sparked off her fingers as she pointed towards a hedge. The Nurikabe shrieked in terror as it fled. "Bingo."

"Yes," Patty cheered as they saw the femailar fountain. The light from before was glowing in the water. Only it seemed brighter. Perhaps a bigger brood. The ladies stalked forward carefully. The water stirred. Patty's necklace began to react. The screech was heard before the creature launched out of the water at them. Trish acted quickly by pulling out her gun and shooting it in the head.

"Nice shot Tex," Lady approved before readying her own guns at the fountain. "Shoot them till Big Mama comes."

"Oh I hope so. I need a new pair of snakeskin boots," Trish smirked.

"Why stop at shoes. Why not a dress," Lady suggested as she took aim at the next jumping infant. The water turned a sick red as they had little time to actually leave the water.

"It seems kind of cruel to be doing this," Patty stated sadly. "They can't even put up a half decent fight."

"The world is cruel kid," Lady remarked as the water was now too thick to see anymore glow.

"Where is the big one," Trish looked around hard. They had failed to look up. A distinctive roar above was heard as it slammed to the earth. The snake uncoiled itself and drew upon them. Its scales glowing in the sun. The feathers twitched as it spread its wings threateningly. Its head drew up high. It moved quickly to strike Patty but it recoiled as the Tear's magic repelled it. It shook its head as if to clear it.

"Dante worries way too much," Patty smirked as she took the first shot. Lady and Trish followed her lead.

"Keep it up kid. Your learning from the best," Lady shot Kalina Ann's wire at the snake and pulled it's head down into Trish's attack. Trish thrust a strong kick at the beast and sent a spark through its body. It landed harshly on its back. It squirmed around in pain and flailed its body around. It let out many screams before flipping into the air.

"Shit. It can't ever be that easy," Lady switched to her pistols. The three let out a heavy barrage of bullets. Some hitting their mark and others missing terribly. Both Lady and Patty had to take some time to reload. While Trish was able to send a continuous attack from her's. It made many figure eights before rushing at them. It sent its own sparks at them as it slammed into Trish harshly. The sparks did little to damage her but it certainly thrust her back a distance. She nimbly landed on her heels.


	19. Chapter 19

"Big boy wants to play."

"Wait if there's eggs then there has to be more than two remember."

"More boots for me then," Lady sent another blast at the beast. It hit hard. It crashed into some of the hedges. It rose again in sparks. It let it's eyes wonder. It was outmatched. It let out a feral roar.

"What is it up too," Lady wondered aloud.

"I think it's calling for help," Patty cocked her head. Trish covered her ears in pain.

"What's with you?"

"The singing hurts," Trish froze as she covered her ears.

"What singing! I can't hear anything but that wailing," Lady yellowed over the winged snake's call.

"I can't hear anything either," Patty looked over worriedly.

"I can't explain. Never heard anything like it before," she cringed as she fell onto her knees. There was a blinding light as a serpent descended through a magical circle in the sky. Only Trish could see the being as she stumbled back up. Patty and Lady looked confused as Trish glared at an unseen force. They could only see a light but they passed it off as the sun. The beast appeared to be swimming down from the golden hole. She tried to shake off the sound as best as she could. The snake seeing that they were distracted by its angelic mate, rushed at them. Only Patty and Lady were able to avoid the assault. Trish was wrapped into a tight coil. She moaned as she felt the snake crushing her limbs. Lady ran towards Trish in hopes of dislodging her but was pushed back by an unseen force. Patty sensing that something was close sent a pulse of energy from the tear towards it. It did just enough to deter the force from her but she was quickly plucked into the sky. Lady called to her in shock. The young girl just kept rising higher and higher. Patty clutched at the what held her in fear. The girl was paralyzed. Trish seeing this tried to let out sparks but it seemed to feed the snake even more. Lady was returned her attention to freeing Trish. She could only hope that Trish could catch her. Patty finally let out a scream. As her breath gave out she felt a thud. Gulping through tear ridden eyes, she looked up and saw nothing but she did hear a voice.

"You angels are just terrible. Starting a party without inviting me? How utterly rude!" There was another thud. Patty felt the creature losing its grip on her. A few more thuds and she felt wind rushing up her skirt. She let out another screech and closed her eye. She felt arms wrap around her but saw nothing as she was gently placed on the ground.

"If there is one thing I can't stand it's crying babies and cockroaches," the voice tutted. Patty felt the air shift and now heard gunshots. Her attention was brought to Lady who had managed to free Trish with a few solid hits to the snake's head.

"Ass," Trish kicked it hard. She ripped Sparda from her back ran after her quarry. Lady turned to check on Patty. Her eyes showed heavy concern.

"How are you safe," she ran her eyes over the young girl.

"I was saved by the lady attacking the invisible creature," she breathed out in relief. She truly was alive.

"What lady?"

"Right. I couldn't see her either."

"A little help," Trish reminded with a glare as she dodged the snake. Fangs just tore at her pants. "Your skin is replacing that," she growled as she landed a hit on one of its wings. Sparda easily tore at the flesh. It severed a good chunk of it. It landed on the ground. The snake looked at its loss and screamed. It stoped to look around. It was as if it was expecting something. Trish smirked behind the snake. Its mate lay in blood as a woman in a black outfit gave the last blow.

"Looks like your out of luck," Trish mocked. The snake turned and let out a scream that was cut short when Lady shot off its tongue.

"Oh I like your style," a woman callout out as she exited a portal. She held a cocky smile as she saluted Lady with her gun to her glasses. She then rested a hand on her hip. The snake turned back to the others. It let out a gulp as blood dripped from its mouth. It dove at Trish who dodged and sliced off its head.

"Finally," Lady scoffed. She holstered her guns. She turned back to the unknown woman. "Friend or foe?"

"Depends. Are you on the other side of my gun?"

"Heh," Trish hefted the sword to her back. She eyed the other woman up and down. "You took that angel down with ease."

"Well it is in the job description," she walked over to them.

"Angels," Lady questioned.

"That seems to be the question on everyone's lips. I grow weary of explaining it. For short. They cause problems and I kill them. It hardly seems fair," she mockingly pouted.

"So you work for demons," Lady eyed her.

"Well my bosses do like their taste but I have never attacked an innocent one. Likely because I've never seen one that didn't want to kill me," she smirked. Patty took this all in carefully but she knew Lady was going to explode. She hates all demons already.

"Don't think Dante will let your demons take over," she growled.

"Oh my! They have no intent on that. If we did we would have used the creator ourselves," She took a step back. "I can see I'm not welcome. I catch you later," she sharply turned and jumped gracefully into the air only to disappear.

"Dante has a lot of explaining to do," Lady grit her teeth.

"If he isn't worried neither am I," Patty declared. "He has a good sense in people."

"Yeah yeah," she scoffed. "I'm just glad that it worked out."

"Dante's dumb luck must have rubbed off on us," Trish scoffed.

"I don't know about you but I want those scales now," Lady smirked as she walked towards the fallen quezacotl. "Come on ladies. I'll show you how to skin a snake," she pulled out a knife. Patty turned her head.

"No thanks. I'll stick to the feathers thank you," she turned slightly green at the notion of tearing up the corpse. Trish shrugged.

"I'm game."

"I'm just going to look for treasure then," Patty called back to them as she smoothed out her pink dress and retied her hair. She grimaced at the amount of filth in it. Her dress was now ruined. Perhaps she could take a page out of Lady's book and dress simpler. The ruffles were getting in her way. "Perhaps that is why Dante seemed to avoid cute things," she thought to herself. She decided to explore the area. There had to be something to find. She didn't have to look far. Tombstones. Several of them littered the ground behind the fountain. "Hey I found something," she called back.

"I'll check it out," Trish walked over to Patty. "You sure did. This must be what remains of the family and servants."

"That's what I figured," she huffed. "Here I was looking for treasure."

"Who needs treasure when you have the boots of a goddess."

"When will we have time to even make them."

"Hey if I have time to get dragonhide boots," Lady motioned to her current footwear. "I'll just place it my special pouch and send it to my favorite cobbler." Trish shook her head.

"As long as there is enough for me," she smirked.

"Hey it gave you a lot of shit. Of course you are getting some of it and perhaps a purse to match," she winked. Patty continued to look at the stones. The names were beginning to erode off of them. She notice a glint coming off one. She approached it carefully. A braclet sat upon the stone. Almost as if it was recently placed. Being curious, she slid it on her wrist. The butterfly's wings glowed a pretty turquoise. She admired the tassels hanging off its wings.

"Nice find kid," Trish commented.

"I don't know what it is," she sighed as she played with the tassles.

"Hey you snooze you lose," Lady cheered teasingly. "Let's just hope it isn't cursed."

"Oh no," she had her hand fly to remove it. It slid off easily.

"Calm down," Trish glared at a snickering Lady. "It's enchanted but not cursed." Patty sighed and replaced it on her wrist.

"Wonder what it does."

"Well let's continue and find out."

"Won't have to wait long," Trish looked over her shoulder. There were a few angels picking at the remains of demons blood. Patty looked over and nearly squealed in shock. The beings were bright and new. One looked over and squawked before racing to her. A glow from the bracelet. Butterflies appeared out of thin air and took the hit for Patty. She quickly raised her gun and shot it down. "I figured," Trish smirked.

"What was that," Lady complained as she didn't see what Patty was gunning down.

"That was an angel," Trish snorted.

"Wait what?"

"We went over this. Look I'll explain again but that was left to even our odds since the tear only goes after demonic energy."

"Damn. I guess I owe her an apology."

"Or just a trip shopping on Dante's card," Patty smiled.

"I'm for that," Trish laughed.

"You know I'm down."


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn my wallet feels like it's on fire," Dante growled as he explored the families rooms. He was used to being alone but now that he was separated from Vergil he felt slightly lonely. Greek Fire was proving to be useful. He enjoyed smashing demons and setting them alight at will. It was entertaining. He tested it on plenty of demons and the few angels he found. It was weak against the undines. Sure they would burn but it was almost as if they became fire spirits once they were hit. It made sense since greek fire was known to burn on water. What annoyed him was the increase of undines on this side. Everything was covered in mold. His allergies would cause him to sneeze and awake an undine. It had happened three times already. He approached a new door. It was the same as the rest. He reached for the handle when he heard moans. He listened carefully before touching the knob. The door blasted open and he felt a strong force push him in. He stumbled in and fell as the door slammed behind him. He steadied himself and looked up. It wasn't a normal room. It felt like a new universe honestly. The world glowed bright with gold and marble buildings. Flowers bloomed everywhere. What drew his attention were the women shaped beings wrapped around each other in an erotic dance. Their bodies were those that would make a doll jealous. They didn't stink like demons. They waddled their fingers at him. He was entranced.

"What are a couple of lovely babes like you doing in a decrepit mansion," he flirted casually. They glowed with an unearthly light as they seemed to laugh. The spoke but it was pointless as Dante couldn't understand a word of it. They circled him and ran their hands upon him. He smirked as they followed him. He was too far gone to notice his energy being sapped away. One stopped in front of him. He smiled and the angelic woman smiled back. It was too late to defend himself as he felt a fist knock into his stomach hard. He wheezed as he fell back. He felt the one behind him wrap its limbs around his torso and neck. Another one he didn't see had tripped him. He fell hard on his face.

"Playing rough," he scoffed but he failed to stand as his energy left him. Their energy was oppressive. He had walked into the spider's lair. Even his devil trigger that he had been storing was being drained. "Damn," he grunted as he felt a hand land on his head. "Hey watch the hair," he complained as the angel ripped his head up by his hair. They seemed to laugh in his face. He could just picture them mocking his blood. He struggled in their grasp. He thrust his head back into the one behind him.

"Oh," expelled from its lips. He smirked as he gained some grasp of his body. Pushing it away away, he was able to stand. He was very unsteady but he was able to push them away. He heard a click of heels. He turned to look. It was her. No mistaking that beehive or that sultry smirk.

"Hey babe," he called out. "Come to join the party?" She remained silent as she saddled up close to him. He was surprised when she wrapped herself around him. He momentarily forgot about the angels.

"Um," he stammered at the unexpected contact. Never once has a woman of their own will straddled him. "Isn't this a bit too soon? I haven't even asked you to dinner." She put her face in front of his. He quickly found himself caught in her gaze. Behind her butterfly glasses lay an enchanting set of icey eyes. He was close enough to see his own reflection in them. His mind was lost in the moment. He didn't realize she drew even closer till he felt a pressure on his lips. He felt his eyes close as he dropped into a sense of bliss. He never even felt his energy leaving him as he melted into the kiss. He didn't even realize that his the arms he had wrapped on her slender waist were slipping.

"Well this is flattering," a mocking voice drove him to open his eyes. The woman he had been kissing had his limbs locked in several glowing hoops. His eyes flashed to the speaker. He saw the same woman.

"What," he thought. She gracefully descended from her position from ontop of one of the pillars. His head felt like knives were piercing it. The new arrival approached them with swaying hips.

"Here I thought I took care of you impersonators," she flourished her hand towards her copy. "And playing with my toy no less," she chided. "You haven't learned that I don't like to share," she scolded as she waggled a finger. The other shook its head with a mocking smile before sending a kick her way. The woman countered with a kick of her own with the opposite leg. "Imitation is the highest compliment." She thrust the attacker back with swift backflip. Dante could now see a light above one of them. A shining golden hoop.

"Oops," he thought. He should have saw that one. He cursed inwardly. He turned his attention back to the fight as a stray bullet landed in his head. "Fuck," he swore loudly."

"Sorry Love," the witch apologized condescendingly as she battled the doppelganger. "I'm not used to being watched."

"Just hurry up." She dodged many roundhouse kicks before speaking.

"Keep that tone up and I may just leave you there," she warned before landing a solid kick of her own. The copy was slammed back. The witch adjusted her glasses before stalking over to her clone. The clone smirked and began to move in jerky movements. Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing. The angel was seriously dancing. It swayed it's hips too and fro in a seductive dance and tracing its lips with a smile.

"Oh if you insist. It has been a while since I put you in your place," she replied cockily. She let her costume do the talking as the hair that draped down her elbows swayed with her body. She dropped low with swaying hands and quickly popped back up. She gave time for the other to make its move. The angel dropped its guise. The other three returned to its side to aid its dance. "Oh, don't you think you're cute." She gave a twirl and released a magic circle that circled herself. In a flash her outfit was changed to a more regal look complete with sharp shoulders. Her hair was remarkably shorter. The bangles that hung off her hair were now blue stars. She had a more serious look. The guns she now held were blue.

"Ladies," she called. "Meet 'Love is Blue'," with a flourish she sent a barrage of bullets toward the angels. The angel backed away as the new guns ripped through them like a hot knife through cold butter. "Humph. Child's play," she adjusted her glasses as the last one fell. Dante, who was now fully awake, struggled to break his bonds.

"Don't bother love," she smirked at his fruitless efforts. "You forget that these were made to keep your kind down." He gave her a sharp glare. "I swear I should keep you in them as it is a good look for you." He glared harder. She shook her head in amusement. "I thought you were strong. You did kill my Phantom."

"I don't recall that name," he growled.

"Figures. Just like me you don't keep names. I'll keep this simple Devil-boy. You have a bounty on you in hell and you have killed one of my contracted demons. A giant spider."

"Oh that one," he grinned in challenge. "I didn't take you for a black widow."

"You're right. I can't stand waiting to catch my prey. Foolish things get lost. Much easier to catch it on my own. Speaking of which," she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey," Dante shouted.

"Oh silly me," she fired her gun behind her head and shot off a shackle. She grinned as she placed a sucker in her mouth. "Still got it." Dante's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You shot me on purpose," he growled as he freed the rest of his limbs.

"So what if I did," she turned her head. "You're fine. Consider us even," she turned her attention to glowing portal.

"No," he glared. She turned back to him and placed a hand on her hip haughtily.

"Bayonetta."

"What. Excuse me," he stammered in confusion.

"You may call me that Devil-boy. I will not repeat it."

"I bet that isn't even your name."

"You would be a winning man then. I don't give it out. Adds to the mystery," she emphasised with a flick of her wrist before walking towards the glowing portal. "Are you coming? I know I'm beautiful to watch walk away," she mocked as she caught his wandering gaze. He brought his attention from her lower figure back to the back of her head.

"What's with the outfit change," he asked as he followed her.

"I thought your brother explained that we are Umbran witches. Stuff like that is simple," she remarked.

"Well I like it," he grunted before turning his attention to the new room. Bayonetta quickly righted her startled expression.

"Thank's I guess." He took note of the room.

"This looks like the master bedroom."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You're welcome," he approached the bed and examined it. She shook her head. This one had a lip to match her own.

"Everything looks old. Guess you took down those angel's pretty good."

"Better than you did," she taunted. "How ever did you get that compromised?" She examined the windows. Outside she could see the three women resting below. The little one was safe and sound. She gave a soft smile.

"They caught me off guard," he snapped quickly.

"Right," she continued to watch as he ripped the room apart. Why get her hands dirty if he was more than willing to do it.

"You could help."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." he groaned and shook his head. To his surprise she began to search in the old wardrobe that sat unloved in the corner. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stand crying babies," she began pulling out moth eaten clothing.

"Hey." She ignored him. He returned to his task of ripping up the bed. By the time he reached the mattress, the entire room was coated in dust. He hadn't even touched the canape sneezed as it filled his nose.

"Open a window already," she had covered her nose as she ripped open the window. "It will take forever to wash this out," she complained as she brushed it off her hair. My shampoo isn't cheap you know," she grimaced.

"You shampoo your clothing," he raised his eyebrow.

"It's my hair as well." She frowned at his grimace. "My hair is my clothing," when his face looked even more disgusted she growled. "It's magic okay."

"So is it your body hair."

"It's from my head you pervert," she lashed out with a glare. He remained silent and looked away as he didn't want to anger her anymore now. He knew what tended to happen to him when he did anger women. A sword in the chest didn't sound fun right now. She turned back to her work. She wasn't going to let this man anger her anymore than necessary. The Cheshire wasn't even this judgemental. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. She looked back at the wardrobe as she began to sift through through the clothing. Coats and old dresses began to litter the floor. A few moths fluttered off of the clothing. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I would have to agree with you," he groaned as he looked over the remains of the bed. He lifted off the mattress. He nearly gagged. "Jackpot," he groaned.

"Jackpot? This better be good then," she stalked to his side.

"Hey it isn't pretty," he warned.

"Well this is an interesting find. Who ruins a perfectly good bed with a corpse?" The body of a decayed man was stuffed under the mattress. The man wore the uniform of a servant.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's the butler."

"That is a nasty pun," she scolded before reaching around the skeleton. She had seen something glinting. "Silver," she picked up a serving knife that was harshly tarnished. She looked back down. There was a lot of silver surrounding the body.

"You'd almost think he was killed for hoarding all of this."

"Possibly," he thought back to the odd flashback from before. "But I have reason to believe this "murder most foul" was a "crime of passion."

"Big ideas. I assume you have proof."

"Well," he rubbed his neck as he stared down at the body with trepidation. "Vergil and I were shown a confession of sorts earlier. I guess those angel's created it." He concluded with remembering what she had informed him about the angels.

"Do tell," she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Honestly it was a mess. The owner was just crazy. He first offered his demon servant life but then snapped and killed her instead. Not that the life he offered her was a life anyway." She looked over in concern. "He killed her lover and took her child. In her sadness he killed her anyway when she denied him."  
"Wonderful," she scoffed sarcastically. "But we have no idea if this is even true." He nodded in agreement.

"It's never easy."

"Chin up. Everyone that wants to control the world has some sort of complex."

"Is that supposed to help."

"It is when you bust a cap in their ass." He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"You are sadistic."

"No more than other women," she smirked before reexamining the body. There was a knife lodged into its side. "I guess you were right about it being a murder." She turned the body. "Hello," she slipped a book out. Dante looked over her shoulder.

"A book."

"A diary," she swayed the book between two fingers.

"It could be part of the diary."

"Maybe," she carelessly tossed the book to him.

"Hey," he clumsily caught the book. He glared at her before opening the book. She shook her head in amusement.

"Anything?"

"Just more and more questions. Just what the hell is going on. This is raises the question on who is Thomas Jr. is," he sighed. "It's a complete diary but it doesn't match in tone nor is it missing pages. In fact it is like he is definitely a killer."

"Sounds like a best seller."

"I'm not kidding." He opened a passage and skimmed its pages before turning green. "You don't want to know what he did to their dog." She looked startled slightly before relaxing.

"Beautiful."

"But if the butler did this than all our flashbacks have been a lie. The butler was killed while he was a baby."

"I told you nothing is what it seemed. I bet he even planted false entries all around."

"Damn it. We are back to where we started."

"What about the riddle about 13 o'clock?"

"I forgot about that," he sighed.

"Wouldn't it be 1 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"You knew," he accused.

"I thought it was obvious. It's just that I couldn't find a clock."

"Clock," he put his hand to his chin. "You started exploring before us?"  
"I should hope so. We started from the ground and went up."

"You hit every room in the bottom floor."

"Mostly. Some rooms were locked. It appeared that only demons could enter it," she drifted her eyes over his body. "Something you would handle with ease." She eyed him like candy. Dante shook off her gaze. He hadn't even noticed any barriers aside from the one that kept him from skipping the stairs. The amount of demonic auras were too distracting. The doors all opened with ease for them.

"Did you check the ballroom?"

"Sadly it was locked," she scowled.

"I did. There was a hidden clock in the floor. Almost as if that part of the floor was replaced."

"You didn't think to mention it before?"

"I was just celebrating a victory at the time," he crossed his arms and looked away from her stare.

"Just take me there."

"What about the others."

"You do have a phone," she reminded.

"Right. Wait. What about my brother?"

"That one may pose as a problem. Perhaps Jeanne is with him. He looked like he needed some sort of aid."

"What do you mean," he eyed her suspiciously. She drew back.

"I only meant that he was poisoned."

"What," he was shocked. His brother hadn't been ill, had he? He was acting a little off and he did lag behind slightly. Was it when he took the blow for him? He had already failed in making it up to him. "He couldn't have been."

"My magic wasn't lying," she became stiff and her voice turned stern. "He was ill. He was even bleeding. I gave him Shuraba since it would give him some power at the moment. It is a demon blade after all."

"Why not give him the cure instead," he growled. She could almost see his aura.

"Don't you dare trigger on me," she scolded. "I didn't have any of the artifacts to craft a cure. I did what I could."

"Do you have the ingredients now," he scowled.

"I suppose," she didn't appreciate his tone. "If he is still alive that is."

"Make it now," he demanded.

"I don't think that is how you treat a lady."

"You are no lady."

"Am I interrupting," Vergil asked smugly from the door.

"Yes," Dante shouted. "Now make that," he stopped and turned to the door. "Vergy? You're alive?"

"No thanks to you," he scoffed before making his way into the room.

"So we weren't interrupting a lovers spat," Jeanne sighed. "Pitty. I wanted to play auntie."

"Pfft," Bayonetta scoffed and turned away from Dante. "As if."

"Good for you. You have some class," smirked Vergil.

"I'll ignore that," Dante playfully scowled before melting into a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"As fine as I'll ever be without Yamato."

"Good," Dante smiled goofily at him. Vergil scoffed but offered up a regal smirk.

"It's a good thing you found him, Jeanne."

"Yeah he was on death's door," she smiled. She ignored his glare. "Couldn't even a handle a lady like me."

"To be fair," Bayonetta grinned. "Not many can." They both smirked.

"Be nice. They already have a gaggle of girls that they can't handle.


End file.
